Światło dwóch Światów
by Aislinka
Summary: Historia ta jest połączeniem świata HP ze światem Tolkiena. Dlaczego ląduje w dziale HP? Wyjaśnię w środku. Harry odkrywa że kiedyś miał zupełnie inaczej na imię, a świat w którym mieszka nie jest jego domem. Jak poradzi sobie w nowym, nieznanym miejscu? Czy zaakceptuje prawdę o tym kim jest oraz z kim pragnął kiedyś spędzić życie? Czy odzyska wspomnienia? Para: Harry/Thranduil
1. Chapter 1

**ŚWIATŁO DWÓCH ŚWIATÓW**

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

 **SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU**

 **TEKST ZOSTAŁ POPRAWIONY. ZAPRASZAM WIĘC NA JEGO NOWĄ ODSŁONĘ. W ROZDZIAŁACH JEST SPORO ZMIAN, A CAŁOŚĆ DŁUŻSZA JEST O BLISKO DWADZIEŚCIA STRON.**

 **Ten tekst stanowi swoistą mieszankę dwóch światów stworzonych przez znanych większości z was pisarzy. Akcja opiera się na realiach zaciągniętych ze świata Harry'ego Pottera oraz świata wykreowanego przez Tolkiena. Akcja umiejscowiona jest pomiędzy Silmarillionem- a Hobbitem. Powinna wylądować gdzieś w okolicach niedokończonych opowieści, jednak nie ma tu takiego działu. Poza tym nie ukrywam, że wpisanie słówka crossover bardzo ogranicza wyszukiwarkę portalu FanFiction...**

 **Jak zaznaczyłam w opisie para jest dosyć zaskakująca - Harry/Thranduil - jednak myślę, że to przełkniecie. Ach i żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałam jest to historia z wątkiem miłości pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami ( jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zaskoczył po imionach )**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rozdział I**

 **To tak bardzo boli**

 _Samotność jest przyjemnością dla tych,_

 _którzy jej pragną i męką dla tych,_

 _co są do niej zmuszeni._

 _Władysław Tararkiewicz_

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

 **Rhovanion - Mroczna Puszcza, noc - Thranduil**

Przewracał się z boku na bok. Czas płynął nieprzerwanie, jednak upragniony sen nie nadchodził. Łóżko zdawało mu się niewygodne, a pościel ciążyła tak jakby była z kamienia. W końcu otworzył oczy i z westchnieniem, odrzucił przykrycie. Lniana kołdra wylądowała na ziemi, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Usiadł i odgarnął z twarzy długie kosmyki, czując, że dalsze leżenie nie ma sensu. Wiedział, że nie zaśnie. Nie tej nocy. Sięgnął po pozostawioną na krześle wierzchnią szatę, narzucił ją na sięgającą kolan koszulę i opuścił duszną komnatę.

Przechodząc przez kolejne korytarze, mijał milczących strażników. Pozdrawiali go skinieniem głowy, jednak żaden z nich nie próbował go zaczepić ani zatrzymać. W żaden inny dzień, nie zdołałby wyjść bez ochrony, ta noc jednak była wyjątkowa. Tak, dziś, nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. _Nie odważą się..._ Kiedy szedł jedynym dźwiękiem mącącym panującą w pałacu ciszę, był szelest jego własnych szat. Gdy wreszcie znalazł się na zewnątrz i owiało go chłodne powietrze, odetchnął. Powoli ruszył w dół zbocza, pozwalając na to, żeby na tę krótką chwilę, myśli pochłonęły go całkowicie.

Las o tej godzinie był tak cichy, że zdawał się niemal martwy. Świergot ptaków umilkł dawno temu, a zwierzęta pochowały się w swoich norach. Do świtu nie pozostało wiele czasu. Nie była to odpowiednia pora na spacery, lecz nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Spoglądając w górę na powoli szarzejące niebo, tak naprawdę myślami był daleko od tego miejsca.

Lata mijały. Jeden rok upływał po drugim, ale tak naprawdę, dla niego czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Nie potrafił zapomnieć. Chociaż minęło tak wiele dekad, to jego obraz wciąż nawiedzał go w snach. Widział go, nie tylko w majakach sennych. Zdarzały się dni, gdy dostrzegał, że stoi tuż obok niego. Wielokrotnie łapał się na tym, że słyszy za sobą jego melodyjny śmiech. Niestety, za każdym razem gdy się odwracał, okazywało się to jedynie bolesnym złudzeniem... To raniło. Raniło tak bardzo, że czasem musiał walczyć z samym sobą, aby powstrzymać zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. Nie wolno mu było płakać. Na szczęście zwykle był w stanie ukryć to przed innymi, niestety jednak, przed samym sobą nie potrafił. Nie umiał odciąć się od tych uczuć i chyba nawet nie chciał. Elenion był jedynym który kiedykolwiek zruszył jego serce i wspomnienia o nim, były najcenniejszym co mu teraz pozostało.

Brakowało mu go. Brakowało tak bardzo, że miał ochotę krzyczeć. W noc taką jak ta, chciał go przy sobie bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego dnia. Nie potrafił spać, jeść ani pozostać w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka minut. Sto pięćdziesiąt siedem lat temu, dokładnie co do dnia, Elenion zniknął. Został wezwany do nagłego przypadku i wszelki słuch o nim zaginął. Szukali go wszyscy. On sam szukał go bez wytchnienia całymi tygodniami... niestety, przepadł bez wieści. Plotkarze zastanawiali się czy nie uciekł, ale on wiedział, że to niemożliwe. _Elenion nigdy by nie uciekł._

\- Nie miałeś ku temu powodu... - westchnął, wychodząc na niewielką polankę. Rozejrzał się, czując bolesne ukłucie w piersi. Nie kierował się tutaj, jednak po raz kolejny nogi same go tu przyniosły.

 _Miejsce od którego wszystko się zaczęło._

\- To tutaj spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy... - szepnął, czekając, aż Elenion wyjdzie spomiędzy drzew i uśmiechnie się do niego promiennie. Wiedział, że to złudne nadzieje, ale i tak czekał. Każdego roku, od czasu jego zaginięcia czekał tu do rana, nie potrafiąc wyzbyć się nadziei, że pewnego dnia Elenion się pojawi. Chociaż było to absurdalne, nie umiał zaakceptować jego śmierci. Wszystko zdawało się temu przeczyć, a i tak czuł, że on żyje.

Oficjalnie po upłynięciu roku od zaginięcia, zaakceptował uznanie Eleniona za zmarłego. Jako władca zgodził się na zawarcie nowego związku i dał Mrocznej Puszczy dziedzica. Przez lata robił to, czego od niego oczekiwano. Stał się przykładnym ojcem i mężem. Dbał o to, aby żadnemu z członków jego rodziny, niczego nie brakowało. Mieli wszystko co można było otrzymać, wszystko poza jego sercem.

Tragedia mająca miejsce siedemdziesiąt lat temu, także tej sytuacji nie zmieniła. Nie potrafił ofiarować miłości własnemu dziecku, choć wiedział, że po śmierci matki, ten rozpaczliwie go potrzebował. Kochał go, ale bał się to okazać. Obawiał się, że wtedy także i jego straci. Straci syna i będzie cierpiał jeszcze dotkliwiej.

\- Tego już bym nie zniósł... - Po raz kolejny spojrzał w czyste niebo, przybierające teraz pomarańczową barwę i zawrócił w stronę cichego pałacu. Gdy szedł, pod jego stopami nie trzasnęła ani jedna gałązka.

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Szkocja, Hogwart, noc - Harry**

Blade światło księżyca rzucało cienie na zdradliwą taflę Czarnego Jeziora. Coraz silniejsze podmuchy wiatru burzyły wodę i wyginały ciężkie gałęzie drzew, które w mroku zdawały się niemal żywe. Nie padało, ale temperatura spadła do zaledwie dziesięciu stopni. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że pierwszy lipca nie powita ich piękną pogodą.

Wsuwając przemarznięte ręce pod pelerynę, odwrócił się w stronę pogrążonego w mroku zamku. Dawno minęła północ i jego obecnie nieliczni mieszkańcy pogrążeni byli w spokojnym śnie. Sam także dawno powinien do nich dołączyć, ale nie mógł zebrać się w sobie i wrócić do pustego pokoju. Nie chciał ponownie zostać otoczony przez cztery ściany. Ostatnimi czasy, dusił się w zamknięciu.

 _Nie daję już rady..._

Po Ostatecznej Bitwie która rozegrała się zaledwie dwa miesiące temu, wciąż nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Wspomnienia walki w której nie tak dawno brał udział, powracały do niego, gdy tylko zostawał sam. W żadnym razie, nie było pomocne to, że był obecnie jedynym uczniem w zamku. Wszyscy w tym roku nieco wcześniej wyjechali, aby się wykurować i spędzić czas z rodzinami. _Nawet Ron z Hermioną wrócili do siebie._ Owszem chcieli zostać z nim w zamku, ale po namowach rodziców, zdecydowali się na powrót. Zresztą i tak by ich nie zatrzymał. Wiedział, że powinni teraz być z najbliższymi. _To, że ja nie mam na tym świecie nikogo, nie znaczy, że oni mają przez to tracić... nie muszą siedzieć ze mną skoro mają własne rodziny które bardzo się o nich martwią. -_ przymknął oczy, żałując, że i on nie ma kogoś kto by go po prostu przytulił i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Oczywiście, nie był w Hogwarcie całkiem sam. Poza nim w zamku przebywał jeszcze Dumbledore, Sprout oraz McGonagall. Przez ostatnie dni wiele z nimi rozmawiał, spędzał nawet w ich towarzystwie swój wolny czas. Wiedział, że nie powinien czuć się samotny, ale rozmowy z profesorami nie były w stanie wypełnić pustki w jego sercu. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie ma przy sobie przyjaciół którym mógłby się wygadać _. Przyjaciół, przed którymi nic nie musiałbym ukrywać._ Tak, gdy McGonagall czy Sprout pytała go jak czuje, zawsze odpowiadał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale tak naprawdę było zupełnie inaczej. Nic nie było w porządku. Bał się. To co się z nim działo, zaczynało go coraz bardziej przerażać.

\- Powinienem był wyjechać do wujostwa. Tam przynajmniej nie miałbym wystarczająco dużo czasu na myślenie o czymkolwiek. Może wtedy to wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze do zniesienia? - potarł dłonie, czując przenikliwe zimno w kościach i otulił się szczelniej peleryną. Niestety nie na wiele się to zdało, ból z przemarzniętych stawów stawał się coraz dotkliwszy. Siedział nad wodą jeszcze przez moment, w końcu jednak podniósł się, poddając.

\- Niech cię cholera. Nawet po śmierci, nie dasz o sobie zapomnieć, Voldemort. - wyszeptał i naciągając kaptur na głowę, powoli skierował się w stronę zamku. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo po drodze. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zauważył, że wciąż nie śpi. Zbyt wiele osób już się o niego martwiło i nie zamierzał dokładać im kolejnych trosk.

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

Droga powrotna do komnat które teraz obecnie zajmował, nie zajęła mu wiele czasu. Tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, otrzymał własne kwatery mieszczące się niedaleko głównego wejścia do zamku. Nie było sensu, aby sam przebywał w wieży Gryffindoru i dyrektor wybrał dla niego to lokum. Kwatery nie były duże, ale spokojnie wystarczały na jego niewielkie potrzeby. Zresztą po tylu latach mieszkania w ciemnej komórce pod schodami, wcale nie wydawały mu się takie maleńkie. Miał do własnej dyspozycji łazienkę, sypialnię i nieduży salonik z kominkiem przed którym mógłby siedzieć godzinami. Kolejną zaletą, była sama lokalizacja, która umożliwiała mu swobodne opuszczanie zamku, bez niepokojenia postronnych osób. Nie, nikt nie straszył go już dłużej ciszą nocną, ale czasami odnosił wrażenie, że tak dla odmiany, zbyt wiele uwagi przykładają do jego zdrowia i dobrego samopoczucia. Powoli zaczynało go to męczyć.

\- Wiem, że po prostu troszczą się o mnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że robią wszystko, żeby mi pomóc, ale... - westchnął i dodał już w myślach: _Mam już dosyć tej ich nieustannej obserwacji... I tak nie są w stanie mi pomóc. Nie mogą cofnąć tego co zrobił mi Voldemort. Nie potrafią również dojść do tego, co obecnie mi dolega. Ta ich nadmierna troska sprawia jedynie, że czuję się jeszcze słabszy niż jestem. Czasami traktują mnie jak kalekę... wolałbym żeby przestali._ \- zatrzymał się przed obrazem przedstawiającym lisa skradającego się pomiędzy drzewami. Gdy Dumbledore pozwolił mu wybrać jeden z magicznych obrazów, który będzie strzegł wejścia do jego kwater, ten od razu przyciągnął jego uwagę.

\- Gaer Dae - jak tylko wypowiedział hasło, obraz odsunął się bezszelestnie, ukazując ciemne wejście. Gdy zaś skrył się wewnątrz pokoju, rama równie cicho powróciła na swoje miejsce.

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

Zrzucił z siebie nawilgłą od siedzenia na trawie pelerynę i opadając na ustawiony przed kominkiem fotel, wyciągnął zmarznięte palce w stronę wesoło trzaskającego ognia. Czując, jak ciepło powoli przenika do wnętrza jego ciała, uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny skrzatom za pamięć. Ostatnimi czasy chłód stał się jego najgorszym wrogiem. Szybko robiło mu się zimno nawet w dni, gdy inni chodzili w krótkim rękawku. Kiedyś tak nie było. Przeważnie to Ron marzł jako pierwszy. Tak szczerze, to po dzieciństwie spędzonym z wujostwem był przyzwyczajony do zimna i rzadko kiedy zwracał na nie uwagę... Teraz jednak, w wyniku jednego ze skutków ubocznych bitwy, wszystko nieodwracalnie się zmieniło.

\- Prezent pożegnalny od ciebie, co nie Voldemort? - sarknął sam do siebie, pocierając skostniałe palce. _Gdyby mój przeklęty refleks nie zawiódł i w porę uchyliłbym się przed tym zaklęciem to..._ \- urwał myśl, wpatrując się w ogień który teraz całymi dniami płonął w jego komnatach. Od czasu Ostatecznej Bitwy, nawet w pogodne dni miał rozpalony kominek, który przyjemnym ciepłem zalewał całe pomieszczenie. Zawsze też, gdy opuszczał komnaty, narzucał na ramiona grubą pelerynę. Czasem niestety, tak jak tej nocy, było to trochę za mało. Teraz wciąż było lato, wolał jednak nie zastanawiać się, jak da sobie radę gdy nadejdą mrozy.

Pomfrey która badała go tuż po zdarzeniu uznała, że i tak miał wiele szczęścia, bowiem oberwał jedynie rykoszetem. _Pełna siła zaklęcia zabiłaby mnie. Jakbym w ogóle zakładał, że Voldemort rzuca we mnie czymś co nie jest kolejną śmiertelną klątwą_.

\- Szkoda tylko, że skutki tego cholerstwa tak bardzo mnie ograniczyły. - przełknął ślinę i ponownie spojrzał na własne dłonie, ostrożnie poruszając palcami. Nawet w cieple ręce wciąż były sztywne, a ich ruchy mało precyzyjne. Postronna osoba pewnie powiedziałaby, że nie wygląda to tak źle, być może niektórzy nawet nie zauważyliby specjalnej różnicy. Niestety sam dobrze ją czuł. To prawda, że gdy jadł, czy robił cokolwiek innego, działały na tyle, że nie potrzebował pomocy osób trzecich. Nie miał w nich już tyle siły co dawniej i czasem wykonywał coś nieco wolniej, ale dało się z tym żyć. Nie, najbardziej bolał go fakt, że nie może już dłużej latać. Sterowanie miotłą wymagało ogromnej precyzji i siły w rękach, a tego już nigdy nie odzyska.

\- Nigdy więcej nie zagram jako szukający - zapatrzył się w ogień. Ziewnął gdy zegar na ścianie uderzył dwukrotnie, wybijając drugą. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, ale nie było mu śpieszno do położenia się spać. Nie chciał śnić. Koszmar który od kilku miesięcy nawiedzał go niemal każdej nocy, skutecznie odpędzał senność. _Sny dotyczące bitwy także nie są przyjemne..._ \- pomyślał pamiętając o tym, że jutrzejszej nocy będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na kolejną dawkę eliksiru Słodkich Snów. _Wtedy przynajmniej trochę odpocznę._ – westchnął, nawet nie próbując zmusić się do położenia. Zapatrzony w migotliwy blask płomieni pozwolił myślom swobodnie płynąć. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy ponownie powróciły one do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch miesięcy:

vvv

 _Przedzierał się przez Zakazany Las nie zważając na gałęzie rwące mu ubranie i raniące do krwi odsłoniętą skórę. Spieszył się. Voldemort był tuż za nim. Wiedział, że musi wejść tak daleko w las, jak tylko zdoła, nim ten go dopadnie. Wciąż byli zbyt blisko Hogwartu pełnego przerażonych dzieci. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zostały wmieszane w tą bezsensowną wojnę._

 _\- Powinni żyć nieświadomi tego jakie koszty niesie ze sobą prawdziwa wojna... - zadrżał, na wspomnienie ciała pierwszorocznego krukona, o które potknął się wybiegając z zamku. - Dlaczego nawet tak małe dzieci muszą ginąć? Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zgnić w lochu, Voldemort? Cholera. - zaklął, potykając się niespodziewanie o wystający korzeń. Udało mu się odzyskać równowagę, ale odległość między nim a Voldemortem drastycznie zmalała._

 _Odgłos kroków goniącego go Voldemorta był coraz głośniejszy. Nie musiał się odwracać, by mieć pewność, że za chwilę znajdzie się w zasięgu jego zaklęć. Cichy szept który ułamki sekund później przyniósł ze sobą wiatr, zmusił go do rzucenia się na ziemię. Świsnęło i tuż nad nim przeleciał jasnozielony promień avady. W ostatniej chwili przeturlał się na bok, zaciskając palce na własnej różdżce._

 _\- Tylko na tyle cię stać?! - zawołał, posyłając jednocześnie niewerbalny Ignis - nie zamierzał bawić się w zaklęcia rozbrajające. Do jego uszu dotarł syk Voldemorta._

 _Trafiłem._

 _\- Powinieneś popracować nad refleksem! - krzyknął z satysfakcją i powtórzył czar. Zaraz po tym musiał odskoczyć w bok, aby uchylić się przed fioletowym promieniem. Niestety tym razem o zrobił to sekundę za późno... jęknął czując paraliżujący ból w lewym ramieniu. Zacisnął jednak zęby i odpowiedział urokiem na urok:_

 _\- Venenum - nawet nie wiedział skąd mu się ten czar wziął, jednak jęk który wydobył się z ust Voldemorta upewnił go, że znów dosięgnął celu. Wykorzystując chwilę rozproszenia Voldemorta, posłał w niego ponownie ten sam czar, po czym poderwał się z ziemi i nie zważając na ból, ruszył biegiem przed siebie._

 _Nadal jesteśmy zbyt blisko zamku..._

vvv

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odegnać nachalne wspomnienia. Przeciągnął się, rozprostowując zdrętwiałe od zbyt długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji, mięśnie. _Może powinienem napisać do Rona i Hermiony? Od ponad tygodnia nie otrzymałem od nich żadnej informacji._ Uznając, że to całkiem niezły pomysł, podniósł się z nadzieją, że pisanie przynajmniej na moment pozwoli mu oderwać się od ponurych rozmyślań.

Wciąż było ciemno, a płonący w kominku ogień nie dawał wystarczająco wiele światła, dlatego sięgnął po różdżkę i zapalił dodatkowo stojącą na biurku świeczkę. Wyciągnął z szuflady pergaminy, pióro i atrament, po czym usiadł zastanawiając się od czego zacząć. Pewien, że list do Rona będzie łatwiejszy, umoczył pióro w atramencie i napisał:

vvv

 _Cześć Ron,_

 _Jak Ci mija początek wakacji? Wiem, że w sobotę był mecz, udało ci się go zobaczyć? Ostatnio pisałeś, że twój tata zdobył na niego bilety, mam więc nadzieję, że dotarłeś na stadion. Wierzę, że to musiało być niezapomniane widowisko. Może następnym razem zdołamy wybrać się we dwójkę? Reporterzy powoli tracą zapał i myślę, że jest nadzieja. Jeszcze z miesiąc i w końcu się znudzą oglądaniem zamkniętych bram zamku. Zresztą jak długo mogą pisać o tym samym? Mdli mnie jak tylko słyszę to ich "Chłopiec-który-po-raz-kolejny-przeżył-i-pokonał-tego-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać."_

S _koro już muszą wymyślać jakieś nienormalne przezwiska, nie mogliby wpaść na coś ciekawszego? Po prawie siedemnastu latach wypadałoby wykazać nieco więcej inwencji, nie uważasz? Czy ja naprawdę wymagam zbyt wiele? Nie, lepiej na to nie odpowiadaj..._

 _U mnie wszystko w porządku, choć piekielnie się tutaj nudzę. Chciałbym wyjść przynajmniej do Hogsmeade, ale jak na razie Dumbledore pozostaje w tej kwestii nieugięty. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że chodzi mu wyłącznie o moje bezpieczeństwo, ale powoli zaczynam dusić się w tym przeklętym zamknięciu._

 _Mam nadzieję, że Twoje wakacje są pełne wrażeń i nie musisz męczyć się tak jak ja. Napisz mi co u Ciebie i jak się ma twoje rodzeństwo. Ach i wiesz może co u Hermiony? Pisała może do Ciebie? Mój ostatni list chyba do niej nie dotarł..._

 _Twój przyjaciel_

 _Harry_

vvv

Posypał atrament piaskiem i dmuchnął na pergamin. W końcu zadowolony z rezultatu. odłożył go na bok, żeby atrament do końca wysechł. Poruszył nadgarstkiem by rozluźnić obolałą rękę i sięgnął po czysty zwój pergaminu. _Nawet jeśli Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na ostatni list, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebym napisał do niej kolejny._ Zamoczył pióro w kałamarzu i przykładając je do papieru, zaczął:

vvv

 _Droga Hermiono,_

 _Nie odpisałaś na ostatni mój list i zaczynam sądzić, że najpewniej nawet on do Ciebie nie dotarł. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się Ciebie złapać zanim ponownie wyruszysz. Jak przebiega Twoja podróż? Wyprawa do okoła świata musi być niesamowitym przeżyciem. Czy dotarłaś już do Egiptu? Widziałaś może sfinksa i piramidy? Naprawdę są tak ogromne jak pokazują to w książkach? A i jak się mają Twoi rodzice? Czy wszystko u nich w porządku? Liczę na to, że Twoja mama i maluszek mają się dobrze. Wspominałaś, że rozwiązanie będzie w październiku... Wiecie już jak będzie miał na imię?_

 _U mnie wszystko po staremu. W dalszym ciągu spędzam wakacje pod skrzydłami nadopiekuńczego Dumbledore'a i zapewne posiedzę tutaj przynajmniej do początku kolejnego roku szkolnego. Jak reporterzy nie zrezygnują, to pewnie nawet dłużej. Niestety dyrektor czasami bywa przesadnie ostrożny... Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać, ale na razie nie mam zbyt wiele okazji na spacery poza terenami zamku. Liczę jednak, że wraz z..._

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

\- Aghh - syknął wypuszczając pióro z ręki. Atrament rozlał się tworząc kleksa pergaminie. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Przeraźliwy pisk zmusił go do przyciśnięcia dłoni do uszu. Kątem oka spojrzał na stojący na biurku zegarek i zaraz potem zacisnął powieki, gdy blask świecy stał się zbyt dokuczliwy. Uczucie było potworne. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wwierca mu się czymś ostrym w uszy. Rozpaczliwie próbował skupić się na równym oddychaniu, ale słabo mu to wychodziło. Niemo błagał żeby atak szybko przeminął.

Minęła całą wieczność, nim pisk ustał, pozwalając mu wreszcie odetchnąć. Zmusił się do ponownego spojrzenia na zegarek po czym drżącą ręką otarł pot z czoła i odchylił się na krześle, czekając aż bicie serca zwolni do normalnego rytmu. Gdy w końcu mógł pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek gwałtowniejszy ruch, schylił się i wysunął najniższą szufladę. W środku leżał nieduży zeszyt, oprawiony w czerwoną skórę. Otworzył go i biorąc jeszcze jeden uspokajający oddech, umoczył pióro w atramencie i zapisał:

vvv

 _1 lipca 1998 roku_

 _Dzisiaj o trzeciej nad ranem, nastąpił kolejny atak. W tym tygodniu zdarzył się już po raz trzeci. Z każdym kolejnym pisk staje się coraz bardziej przeszywający. Tym razem unieruchomił mnie na blisko siedemnaście minut. Z każdym dniem ataki są gorze. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co będzie jeśli naprawdę ogłuchnę nim Pomfrey odnajdzie przyczynę tych ataków... Tak bardzo się boję..._

vvv

Odłożył pióro do kałamarza i przytrzymał stronę, czekając aż atrament przeschnie. Przez chwilę wahał się, ale w końcu, przygryzając wargę, cofnął się o kilka kartek. Mocno zaciskając palce na rancie, wybiórczo odczytywał kolejne wpisy,

vvv

 _9 kwietnia 1998_

 _To się znowu stało. Tym razem ten potwory pisk wydawał mi się jeszcze głośniejszy niż ostatnim razem. Sam atak także się wydłużył i trwał niemal przez pięć minut. Naprawdę nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje i jak mogę to powstrzymać. Za każdym razem jest to coraz dłuższe i bardziej bolesne. Czemu Pomfrey nie potrafi odnaleźć przyczyny? Przecież jest uzdrowicielem! Chcę żeby to się wreszcie skończyło._

vvv

 _16 kwietnia 1998_

 _Atak trwał osiem minut. Osiem. Był o całą minutę dłuższy od poprzedniego. Jak niemal w każde popołudnie w ostatnim czasie, byłem na kontroli u Pomfrey. Niestety ona znów nie mogła zrobić nic więcej poza kolejnym przebadaniem mnie i zakropieniem uszu następnym eksperymentalnym eliksirem... Czy już zawsze tak będzie? Jak długo to jeszcze będzie trwało?_

vvv

 _28 kwietnia 1998_

 _Zaczyna mnie to wszystko przerażać. Pomfrey jakiś czas temu konsultowała się z Uzdrowicielem Rafaelem z Munga. Ten przybył dzisiaj przed południem i przebadał mnie. Siedział ze mną przez ponad godzinę, ale jemu także nie udało się odnaleźć przyczyny mojego stanu... Nie zna jej, ale coś mi powiedział... Coś, o czym wolałbym nawet nie myśleć... Powiedział, że każdy kolejny atak powoduje maleńkie uszkodzenia gdzieś wewnątrz moich uszu. Orzekł, że jeśli te ataki wkrótce nie ustaną, może nadejść dzień w którym całkowicie utracę słuch._

 _Nie chcę..._

 _Tak bardzo się boję..._

vvv

 _4 maja 1998_

 _Czy zostałem przez kogoś przeklęty? Bitwa dobiegła końca. Powinienem się cieszyć, ale mam ochotę po prostu płakać. Jakbym miał mało problemów, Voldemort nim zginął, pozostawił mi prezent... Zimno przeszywające moje stawy, ogranicza mi ruchy... Pomfrey mówi, że tak już pozostanie. Czym zawiniłem? Komu? Czy nie mogę żyć normalnie?_

 _Ataki także nie dają mi spokoju... Nie ważne jakie eliksiry przyjmuję, nic nie pomaga, a ataki stają się coraz dłuższe i dłuższe... Są tak bolesne, że mam ochotę krzyczeć... Ze wszystkich osób, dlaczego to muszę być akurat ja?_

 _Atak trwał dziesięć minut._

vvv

 _19 maja 1998_

 _Chciałbym napisać, że jest lepiej, ale to byłoby zwyczajne kłamstwo... Nie, nawet sam siebie nie umiem okłamać. Dzisiaj atak nastąpił dwukrotnie. Ręce wciąż jeszcze mi drżą. Drugi z ataków trwał przeklęte dwanaście minut. Głowa po nim bolała mnie jeszcze przez ponad godzinę..._

 _Po wszystkim byłem dzisiaj na kolejnej kontroli w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. W szkole ponownie zjawił się Uzdrowiciel Rafael. Niestety badanie które wykonał potwierdziło moje najgorsze obawy. Rafael powiedział, że proces postępuje szybciej niż zakładał. Już teraz mój słuch osłabł o jeden procent w porównaniu z ostatnim badaniem..._

 _Jeśli wkrótce nie zdołamy osłabić tempa uszkodzeń w jakim one postępują, to jeszcze przed końcem września zacznę zauważać różnicę w słyszeniu przy cichszych dźwiękach. Poza tym, za nie więcej niż rok... ogłuchnę._

 _Dlaczego? Czemu to dzieje się tak szybko? Nie minął jeszcze nawet miesiąc od czasu gdy badał mnie ostatni raz._

 _Nie chcę zostać kaleką._

 _Nie chcę..._

vvv

 _30 maja 1998_

 _Chciałbym móc z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Chciał bym, żeby ktoś przyszedł i powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Dlaczego musiałem zostać w zamku sam?_

 _Dzisiejszy atak trwał czternaście minut._

vvv

 _18 czerwca 1998_

 _Miałem pisać regularnie, ale nie mam już na to siły. W ciągu dwóch tygodni nastąpiły cztery ataki. Nie chcę już nawet liczyć tego jak często się pojawiają... Żaden z zastosowanych dotąd eliksirów nie zdał egzaminu. Zaklęcia także nie pomagają._

 _Boję się._

/ \/ \/\/\

Z trzaskiem zamknął okładkę, nie będąc w stanie dłużej na to patrzeć. Wrzucił zeszyt z powrotem do szuflady i zasunął ją kopniakiem. Niestety nie przyniosło mu to ukojenia. Wziął uspokajający oddech, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Bardzo tego chciał ale nie było mu łatwo odsunąć od siebie ponure myśli. To co się z nim działo, było dla niego dużo gorsze niż skutki rykoszetu którym dostał od Voldemorta. Tak, tam przynajmniej znał przyczynę, a tu... nie wiedział dlaczego głuchnie. Nikt nie wiedział i to było w tym wszystkim najbardziej przerażające. Dni mijały jeden za drugim, a rozwiązanie problemu wciąż pozostawało tajemnicą. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej był w tej sprawie pewien, to to, że zaczęło się to jakoś pod koniec zimy. Wtedy pojawiły się pierwsze symptomy, chociaż w tamtym czasie, nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Zresztą, były to tak sporadyczne sytuacje, że złożył je na karby zwykłego przemęczenia i braku snu który był luksusem w trakcie ostatnich przygotowań do walki.

 _Czy jeśli zauważyłbym wcześniej, że coś jest nie tak to zdołałbym coś zmienić?_ \- po raz kolejny nawiedziła go ta myśl, chociaż wiedział, że to i tak nic by nie zmieniło. Przetarł oczy, ścierając zdradzieckie łzy spod powiek i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie zaczęty list. Atrament rozmazał się na nim i tekst nie nadawał się dłużej do wysłania. Uznając, że to zajęcie wystarczająco zajmie jego umysł, wyciągnął z szuflady czysty kawałek pergaminu i zabrał się za przepisywanie. Gdy dotarł do fragmentu na którym uprzednio skończył, dopisał jeszcze kilka zdań na zakończenie. W końcu przyjrzał się swojej pracy, stwierdzając, że wyszło całkiem nieźle:

vvv

 _Droga Hermiono,_

 _Nie odpisałaś na ostatni mój list i zaczynam sądzić, że najpewniej nawet on do Ciebie nie dotarł. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się Ciebie złapać zanim ponownie wyruszysz. Jak przebiega Twoja podróż? Wyprawa do okoła świata musi być niesamowitym przeżyciem. Czy dotarłaś już do Egiptu? Widziałaś może sfinksa i piramidy? Naprawdę są tak ogromne jak pokazują to w książkach? A i jak się mają Twoi rodzice? Czy wszystko u nich w porządku? Liczę na to, że Twoja mama i maluszek mają się dobrze. Wspominałaś, że rozwiązanie będzie w październiku... Wiecie już jak będzie miał na imię?_

 _U mnie wszystko po staremu. W dalszym ciągu spędzam wakacje pod skrzydłami nadopiekuńczego Dumbledore'a i zapewne posiedzę tutaj przynajmniej do początku kolejnego roku szkolnego. Jak reporterzy nie zrezygnują, to pewnie nawet dłużej. Niestety dyrektor czasami bywa przesadnie ostrożny... Chciałbym się stąd wyrwać, ale na razie nie mam zbyt wiele okazji na spacery poza terenami zamku. Liczę jednak, że wraz z końcem miesiąca, sytuacja się zmieni. Reporterzy powoli wydają się znużeni ciągłym czatowaniem pod bramami zamku._

 _Gdy sobie wreszcie pójdą, może uda mi się w końcu wybrać na przechadzkę do Hogsmeade i na Pokątną? Wiem, że Dumbledore sprowadzi mi wszystko o co poproszę, ale to nie to samo. Marzę o tym żeby po prostu pochodzić bez celu po ulicy, obejrzeć sklepowe wystawy i nakupować wszystkiego co mi wpadnie w oko..._

 _Baw się dobrze, zwiedzaj i wypoczywaj. Nie zapomnij też napisać mi jaki kraj masz następny w kolejce do spenetrowania. Ach i dziękuję za książkę, bardzo mi się podobała. Przyznam ci się, że przeczytałem ją dwukrotnie. Nie sądziłem, że Historia Roślin może być tak pasjonująca._

 _Baw się dobrze, Twój brat_

 _Harry_

/ \/ \/\/\

Nim zapakował ostatni z listów do koperty, niebo za oknem najpierw przybrało różową barwę, a w końcu rozjaśniło się błękitem. Zerknął na zegarek. Orientując się, że do śniadania pozostała mu niecała godzina, pochował wszystkie przybory i skierował się do łazienki. Czuł że gorąca kąpiel jest tym co mu się teraz najbardziej przyda.

W kilka minut później już siedział w wannie zanurzony niemal po szyję. Spięte od długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji mięśnie, powoli się rozluźniały. Wczoraj zaoferował się do pomocy w szklarni, dlatego dzisiaj miał iść ze Sprout rozszczepić całą nową partię ziół. Z tego też powodu śniadanie które zwykle było o godzinie ósmej, miało już na niego czekać.

 _Może po południu wybiorę się do biblioteki i poszukam sobie kilku nowych książek?Z tego co zabrałem ostatnim razem, nic mi już nie zaostało._ \- zamyślił się i zaraz parsknął żałując, że Ron nie może tego usłyszeć. - Pewnie padł by, gdyby dowiedział się, że niemal codziennie przesiaduję po kilka godzin w bibliotece. _Szkoda tylko, że siedzę tam dlatego, że mam niewiele alternatyw... Dzięki reporterom nie mogę wyjść do Hogsmeade, a za sprawą Voldemorta, nie jestem w stanie nawet polatać na własnej miotle._

\- Chciałbym znów móc na nią wsiąść i poczuć we włosach wiatr. Czy naprawdę już nigdy nie będzie mi to dane?

/ \/ \/\/\

Stając przed lustrem, po raz kolejny przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie. W czasie zimowej przerwy świątecznej w końcu udało mu się zaopatrzyć w podstawową garderobę, która rozmiarami nie przypominała rzeczy dla małej orki. Miał teraz na sobie granatową koszulkę i czarne spodnie, ale zaskoczony zauważył, że te są na niego nieco przykrótkie.

\- Jeszcze tydzień temu wydawało mi się, że są dobre, ale to przecież niemożliwe bym tyle urósł w tak krótkim czasie? - westchnął. _Pewnie po prostu wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to uwagi._ Po raz ostatni spojrzał na własne odbicie i wzruszając ramionami, opuścił pokój. Niecałe dwie minuty później, wsunął się do jadalni. Spodziewał się, że ta o tak wczesnej porze będzie jeszcze pusta, ale w Wielkiej Sali siedział już Dumbledore.

\- Witaj Harry. Dobrze spałeś?

\- Tak. Całkiem nieźle, profesorze. - odparł, odsuwając krzesło i siadając po prawej stronie, tuż obok dyrektora. W wakacje nie było sensu nakrywanie więcej niż jednego stołu.

\- Nie musisz przede mną kłamać mój chłopcze. Twierdzisz, że dobrze spałeś, ale sińce pod twoimi oczami, mówią co innego.

\- Przejrzał mnie pan, profesorze Dumbledore. Nie spałem tej nocy. Nie byłem w stanie się położyć. Nie lubię ostatnio moich snów, poza tym... - urwał, nie będąc pewnym czy martwić dodatkowo dyrektora. W końcu jednak dodał: - W nocy miałem kolejny atak. Po nim sen był ostatnią rzeczą którą miałem w głowie.

\- Ile trwał?

\- Siedemnaście minut. Po raz pierwszy był aż tak długi. - szepnął i dodał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać: - Już nie wiem co mam robić. Niemal każdy kolejny atak jest dłuższy niż poprzedni. Nic nie jest w stanie ich zatrzymać. Madame Pomfrey wciąż daje mi nowe eliksiry do wypróbowania, ale jak dotąd żaden z nich nie zadziałał. Co będzie jeśli naprawdę pewnego dnia przestanę cokolwiek słyszeć? Jak mam wtedy dalej żyć? Powinienem zacząć myśleć o przyszłym zawodzie, ale jak mam cokolwiek wybrać skoro nie dość, że noszę na sobie skutki działań Voldemorta, to jeszcze wkrótce mogę być głuchy? Jak mam pracować, skoro nie wiem kiedy nastąpi kolejny atak? Gdzie zechcą takiego kalekę? Co z tego, że pokonałem Voldemorta, skoro teraz do niczego się nie nadaję?

\- Harry, spokojnie mój chłopcze. Nawet tak nie mów. Nie chcę od ciebie słyszeć, że do niczego się nie nadajesz. Nie patrz na własne życie w tak mrocznych barwach. Z pewnością znajdziesz dla siebie miejsce. Jestem również pewien, że z twoim słuchem nie dojdzie do najgorszego. Znajdziemy rozwiązanie.

\- Chciałbym w to wierzyć profesorze, ale coraz częściej zaczynam w to wątpić. Zresztą nawet jeśli uda nam się zapobiec mojej głuchocie to klątwa którą dostałem wciąż pozostawia mi niewiele alternatyw. Szybko marznę i nie mam siły w dłoniach... obawiam się, że niewielu ludzi zechce zatrudnić kogoś kto... - urwał, dostrzegając wchodzącą McGonagall.

\- Dzień dobry pani profesor.

\- Harry, wspominałam ci już, że nie jesteś dłużej uczniem tej szkoły. Możesz mi mówić Minerwo, jak wszyscy.

\- Prawda. Najwyższa pora by skończyć z tym profesorowaniem, Harry. - dostrzegając uśmiech na twarzy dyrektora, zmusił się do tego aby odpowiedzieć mu tym samym i przytaknął na zgodę.

\- Dobrze. Spróbuje.

/ \/ \/\/\

Przez kilka kolejnych minut jedli w milczeniu. Wreszcie jednak profesor McGonagall przerwała ciszę która zapanowała przy stole:

\- Harry, owutemy są już w połowie lipca, czy jesteś na nie przygotowany? Wiem, że przesunięcie ich na wakacje może rozleniwić, ale pamiętaj, że musisz podejść do nich poważnie.

\- Uczyłem się w każdej wolnej chwili, pro... Minerwo. Myślę, że jestem wystarczająco przygotowany.

\- Cieszy mnie to, Harry. Zdecydowałeś już co zamierzasz robić później? Czy w dalszym ciągu planujesz pójść po szkole do Akademii Aurorów?

\- Nie był pewien, czy to nie jedynie jego przywidzenie, ale coś w spojrzeniu profesor McGonagall mówiło mu, że ta wcale nie byłaby z takiego rozwiązania zadowolona. W sumie, nie dziwił się temu. Sam już dawno przestał myśleć o takiej drodze życia. Nie była ona przeznaczona dla niego.

\- To prawda, że kiedyś się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale dzisiaj sądzę, że nie nadawałbym się na aurora. Wydaje mi się, że... zbyt wiele skutków wojny widziałem, żebym mógł ponownie wyciągnąć przeciw komuś różdżkę. Poza tym nie sądzę, aby przy moim obecnym stanie zdrowia, ktokolwiek przyjął mnie do Akademii Aurorów. Niewiele będzie miejsc, w których ktoś mnie zechce.

\- Nie mów tak Harry. Jeśli naprawdę byś tego chciał, nie sądzę, aby twój obecny stan zdrowia miał stanowić jakąkolwiek przeszkodę. Jednak rozumiem, że masz dość spoglądania na ludzkie cierpienie. Po tym czego doświadczyłeś, to jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Czy jednak wiesz, w takim razie wiesz już, czym innym chciałbyś się zająć po owutemach?

\- Tak. Chciałbym zająć się zaklęciami.

\- Chcesz uczyć? - słysząc pytanie McGonagall zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i sprostował:

\- Chciałbym je zebrać.

\- Co masz na myśli, mój chłopcze? - gdy Dumbledore spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem, wyjaśnił, starając się ubrać w słowa nawiedzające go od jakiegoś czasu myśli.

\- Chciałbym zostać badaczem zaklęć. Ostatnio, nie miałem zbyt wielu alternatyw więc większość czasu spędziłem na przetrząsaniu biblioteki. Przypadkiem trafiłem na kilka zaklęć których nie rozpoznawałem. Po długich poszukiwaniach dotarłem do informacji, że były one używane dawniej, jednak potem zostały zastąpione przez prostsze formy. Trafiłem przykładowo na czar Lux, będący pierwotną formą dzisiejszego Lumos. Jednak gdy go wypróbowałem okazało się, że w przeciwieństwie do czaru Lumos, umożliwia on rozświetlenie nie tylko punktu ale i całego pomieszczenia. Co więcej, nie wygasa do chwili rzucenia przeciw zaklęcia. Nawet jeśli w tym czasie rzucę różdżką inny czar, ono wciąż działa.

\- Lux? Przyznam, że to co mówisz jest fascynujące, Harry. Ja sam nigdy się z tym czarem nie spotkałem. Jeśli to nie będzie dla ciebie problemem, to chciałbym żebyś później mi go zademonstrował.

\- Oczywiście, to żaden kłopot.

\- Ile jeszcze zaklęć znalazłeś?

\- W sumie znalazłem trzy, ale dopiero niedawno rozpocząłem poszukiwania. Wierzę jednak, że jest więcej temu podobnych zaklęć, nie tylko w naszym kraju. Chciałbym zebrać ich tak wiele jak to tylko jest możliwe. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że część z nich może być już dzisiaj zbędna, ale z pewnością są wśród nich i takie, które wiele rzeczy mogą nam uprościć. Dlatego właśnie myślałem o tym, żeby spróbować ponownie wprowadzić je w obieg.

\- Postawiłeś przed sobą bardzo ambitne zadanie, Harry. Nie będzie to łatwe do osiągnięcia, ale jestem przekonana, że uda ci się dopiąć celu. - Uśmiechnął się, słysząc szczerą aprobatę od opiekunki swojego domu.

\- Podjąłem decyzję i raczej już od niej nie odstąpię. Chcę to zrobić, chociaż wątpię, żebym mógł się z tego wyżyć. Na szczęście mam sporo złota w banku, więc nie będzie tak źle. Powinienem sobie poradzić.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś się z tego nie wyżywić?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś chciał zapłacić mi za moje podróże, Minerwo.

\- Mylisz się Harry. W Ministerstwie istnieje Dział Prac Badawczych. Zajmują się tam eksperymentami, obserwacją i analizami. Jestem pewna, że jeśli zgłosisz się ze swoim projektem, otrzymasz niezbędne fundusze.

\- Naprawdę? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje.

\- Nie jest to wydział, o którym wspomina się zbyt często. Nie bez powodu jest też nazywany Oddziałem Zamkniętym.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Cóż, jego pracownicy często uznawani są za dziwaków i ekscentryków, by nie powiedzieć, wariatów - iskierki migoczące w oczach dyrektora sprawiły, że otwarcie się roześmiał.

\- Czyli to coś akurat dla mnie. Jestem pewien, że odnalazłbym się tam idealnie.

/ \/ \/\/\

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, gdy opuszczał szklarnię razem z profesor Sprout. Zeszło im tam znacznie dłużej niż sądzili. Nie tylko pora obiadu, ale i kolacji dawno minęła. Nie miał przy sobie zegarka, ale obstawiał, że zbliża się godzina ciszy nocnej. _Spędziliśmy tam cały dzień, a ja nawet tego nie zauważyłem..._

\- Dziękuję za dzisiejszą pomoc Panie Potter.

\- To była dla mnie przyjemność, profesor Sprout.

\- Nie zamydlaj mi tu oczu. Ale naprawdę dziękuję ci Harry. Bez ciebie nie zdołałabym uporać się z tym dzisiaj i z pewnością część roślin nadawałaby się już tylko do wyrzucenia.

\- Nie musi mi pani dziękować. Ja naprawdę i tak nie miałem nic ciekawszego do roboty. Snucie się dzień w dzień po błoniach też w pewnym momencie robi się nudne. - słysząc to, Sprout jawnie się roześmiała.

\- W porządku, w porządku Harry. Idź się umyć. Teraz nam obojgu przyda się porządna kąpiel i dobry sen.

\- Dobranoc, profesor Sprout.

\- Dobranoc Harry.

/ \/ \/\/\

\- Gaer Dae - zmęczonym głosem rzucił hasło i z ulgą skrył się we własnych komnatach. Tak jak radziła mu Sprout, pierwsze swe kroki skierował do łazienki. Jeszcze w progu zrzucił z siebie zgnojone rzeczy i z ulgą wsunął się do wanny.

Kąpiel zajęła mu blisko godzinę, ale nie spieszył się. Tutaj nie miał kto go poganiać, czy straszyć szlabanem za wtłuczenie się po zamku.

 _Mogę tak nawet zostać do rana..._

Gdy wreszcie wygramolił się z wanny i owinął grubym ręcznikiem, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, poczuł senność. Ziewnął, wdzięczny za to, że przynajmniej dzisiaj może zażyć eliksir i nie śnić o niczym. Tak, marzył już tylko o tym by się położyć. Brak kolacji dawał o sobie znać donośnym burczeniem, ale wędrówka do kuchni była na szarym końcu jego planów na tę noc.

Wrócił do pokoju z zamiarem rzucenia się na łóżko. Na szczęście zdołał powstrzymać się w ostatniej chwili, dostrzegając ustawioną na kołdrze tacę. Zapach gorących bułeczek, ponownie wywołał burczenie w jego brzuchu. Sięgnął po pierwszą z nich, momentalnie zatapiając w niej zęby. Była przepyszna.

Niecałe dziesięć minut później, ostatnia z nich zniknęła z talerza. Czując się o wiele lepiej odstawił tacę. Dopiero wtedy zauważył kartkę leżącą na łóżku:

vvv

 _Panie Potter,_

 _Cieszę się ze wspólnie spędzonego dziś dnia, sama nie dałabym sobie ze wszystkim rady. Mam nadzieję, że kolacja smakowała. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc._

 _Profesor Sprout._

/ \/ \/\/\

Obiecując sobie, że podziękuje jej przy śniadaniu, wsunął się pod kołdrę. Pochylił się i wyciągnął z pod łóżka flakonik. Biorąc z niego spory łyk, zaczął się zastawiać czy jego projektem nie powinno być jednak zmienienie smaku niektórych eliksirów.

Ułożył się na poduszce i przymknął oczy, czując się coraz bardziej senny. Kilka minut później, już spał.

Tej nocy nie śniło mu się nic.

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

 **Elenion - imię z języka elfickiego, oznacza gwiazdę.**

 **Gaer Dae - cień morza. Gaer - morze – skąd te słowa pochodzą, wyjaśni się z czasem. Na razie cicho szaaa ;)**

 **Elikisr Słodkich Snów - pozwala na sen bez snów, nie można jednak go przedawkować, bowiem bardzo łatwo jest się od niego uzależnić.**

 **Avada - Sądzę, że tego nie trzeba tłumaczyć, ale niech będzie - Avada Kedavra - zaklęcie zabijające stworzone przez Rowling.**

 **Ignis - ogień, słowo pochodzenia łacińskiego.**

 **Venenum – słowo oznaczając w dosłownym tłumaczeniu truciznę – jest to kolejne zaklęcie, które również zostało zaczerpnięte z łaciny.**

 **Lumos - zaklęcie tworzące światło na końcu różdżki, zgodnie z kanonem HP.**

 **Lux - światło – tym razem, to wymyślone, przeze mnie zaklęcie. Słówko ze słownika łacińskiego.**

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

 **Koniec Rozdziału I**


	2. Chapter 2

**ŚWIATŁO DWÓCH ŚWIATÓW**

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI PO DOSZLIFOWANIU ODDAJĘ W WASZE RĄCZKI, PONOWNIE ŻYCZĘ WAM SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU. TRZECI ROZDZIAŁ TAKŻE BĘDZIE DZIŚ, CZWARTY MOŻE TEŻ... ;)**

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Rozdział II**

 _ **Tak bardzo cię przepraszam**_

 _ **Spójrz na mnie - o to chciałabym cię poprosić.**_

 _ **Porozmawiaj ze mną raz na jakiś czas.**_

 _ **Znajdź lek na te łzy, bo naprawdę**_

 _chciałabym odetchnąć. Choć raz w życiu._

 _Tahereh Mafi – Dotyk Julii_

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Rhovanion - Mroczna Puszcza, noc - Thranduil**

Gwiazdy błyszczące na bezchmurnym niebie, zapowiadały nadejście kolejnego gorącego dnia. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin, jednak coraz cieplejsze powietrze już teraz sprawiało, że wnętrze Pałacu było duszne i nieprzyjemne. Już jakiś czas temu uciekł z własnych komnat w poszukiwaniu odrobiny oddechu. Stał teraz na jednym z tarasów, niedbale wspierając się o barierkę. Otaczająca go cisza i spokój sprawiły, że jego myśli po raz kolejny zaczęły wędrować w odległą przeszłość. Przymknął powieki z grymasem bólu na twarzy, gdy zalały go wspomnienia tak żywe, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj.

 _Tamten dzień był tak samo upalny jak ten który właśnie nadchodzi._

 **vvv**

 _Powietrze było gorące, ale w pędzie uderzający go wiatr, dawał przyjemne ochłodzenie. Nie zważając na to, że zabłąkane kosmyki wpadają mu w oczy, galopował przed siebie, ze śmiechem uciekając wciąż dalej i dalej. Elenion był tuż za nim. Słyszał go. Nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo jeszcze przyspieszy, wiedział, że ten dotrzyma mu tempa. Jak zawsze._

 _\- Zwolnij mellon-nim! - słysząc za sobą wołanie, zerknął przez ramię i szepcząc uspokajające słowa do konia, przeszedł z galopu w kłus. Czekając na przyjaciela, przyjrzał się mijanym drzewom i uśmiechnął, orientując, że przy tym tempie wkrótce dotrą na polanę. Biegnąc myślami do przytroczonej przy pasie sakiewki, po raz kolejny poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć wzrok Eleniona gdy wręczy mu to co znajduje się w jej wnętrzu._

 _\- Czyżbyś nie nadążał? - zapytał, spoglądając na przyjaciela, gdy ich konie wreszcie się zrównały. Elenion jedynie odgarnął ciemne pasma, które wysunęły się z wiązania i roześmiany zawołał:_

 _\- Po prostu chociaż raz chcę być pierwszy! Sam wspominałeś, że każda metoda jest dobra! - po tych słowach przemknął koło niego, szybko pozostawiając go w tyle._

 _\- Ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo, Elenion! - krzyknął za nim, również się śmiejąc, a następie ponowie przyspieszył._

 **vvv**

 _Dystans między nimi zwiększył się i wkrótce Elenion znikł mu pomiędzy drzewami. Pochylił się aby jechać szybciej i skręcił, dobrze wiedząc dokąd ten zmierza. W końcu dostrzegł prześwit wśród drzew. Wypadając na znaną polanę, rozejrzał się, poszukując go wzrokiem. Eleniona nigdzie nie było._

 _\- Wygrałeś mellon-nim! - Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Elenion?! - zawołał ponownie, rozglądając się._

 _\- W porządku! Przestań się chować! Wygrałeś! - krzyknął, jednak ten się nie pojawił. W dalszym ciągu był na polanie sam._

 _\- Elenion?! - obrócił się, rozglądając na wszystkie strony. - Gdzie jesteś?! - ponownie się obrócił, ale wciąż nie był w stanie go zlokalizować. Zsiadł z konia i przykucnął, szukając na ziemi jakiegokolwiek śladu bytności przyjaciela. Nie znalazł._

 _\- To niemożliwe żeby sam powrócił do pałacu... Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Nie on. Zresztą niemal przez cały czas byłem tuż za nim... - czując, lodowaty chłód powoli ściskający go za serce, wstał i zawołał po raz kolejny:_

 _\- Elenion! - Także i tym razem nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, nim jednak miał szansę znów się odezwać, do jego uszu dotarł odległy tętent końskich kopyt. Ktoś zmierzał w jego stronę. Zamarł w miejscu, uważnie wsłuchując się w otaczające dźwięki. Czekał. Czekał coraz bardziej upewniając się w tym, że to nie Elenion nadjeżdża._

 _\- Osoba która dosiada konia, jest od niego znacznie cięższa._

 **vvv**

 _Z lewej strony dobiegł go szelest rozsuwanych liści i wkrótce nieznany jeździec pojawił się na polanie. Przybyły mężczyzna także był elfem, co do tego nie było wątpliwości, jednak barwa jego włosów świadczyła o tym, że nie jest on mieszkańcem Mrocznej Puszczy._

 _\- Ktoś ty? - zapytał, nie przejmując się tym, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewa doskonale słyszalna groźba._

 _\- Wybacz mellon-nim, powinienem od razu się przedstawić. Nazywam się Tasar. Opiekun Elenion przysyła mnie do ciebie z wiadomością._

 _\- Elenion?_

 _\- Tak mellon-nim. Mistrz Elenion został wezwany do wypadku. Sytuacja była nagląca i nie mógł zaczekać na ciebie panie. Liczyła się każda sekunda i musiał jechać natychmiast. Prosił jednak abym zaczekał w pobliżu i przekazał ci panie, że wróci jutro przed zmrokiem. Obawiał się, że będziesz niepotrzebnie się zamartwiał, dlatego zlecił mi dostarczenie tej wiadomości._

 _\- Czemu akurat tobie?_

 _\- To w moim oddziale doszło do wypadku, mellon-nim. Przeszło od dwóch miesięcy zmierzamy na Północ. Jesteśmy niewielką, zaledwie kilku osobową drużyną i nie mamy w swoich szeregach Opiekuna. Po tym jak jeden z naszych poważnie zranił się w nogę, szukaliśmy ratunku. Gdy dotarliśmy w te rejony, z moim towarzyszem było coraz gorzej. Nikt nie był już w stanie mu pomóc... Na szczęście dowiedzieliśmy się o Opiekunie Elenionie który potrafi zdziałać cuda. Gdy usłyszałem, że znajdę go tutaj, wyruszyłem błagać Mistrza Eleniona o ratunek._

 _\- W porządku. Pojadę z tobą. Prowadź._

 _\- Przepraszam, ale nie powinieneś jechać ze mną mellon-nim. Mistrz Elenion zabronił mi zabierać cię z sobą._

 _\- Dlaczego miałby mi tego zabronić? - zapytał, nie przejmując się tym, że ponownie podnosi na niego głos._

 _\- Mistrze Elenion wspominał, że w południe przybędą ambasadorzy i musisz być wtedy panie w pałacu - Słysząc to przymknął na kilka sekund oczy, aby się opanować. Chociaż wcale mu się to nie podobało, wiedział, że Elenion po raz kolejny miał rację._

 _Tego spotkania naprawdę nie mogę opuścić. Jeśli mnie na nim nie będzie, być może wkrótce będziemy mieli wojnę w naszych granicach..._

 _\- W porządku. W takim razie przekaż mu, żeby zajrzał do mnie zaraz jak tylko wróci. Pora nie ma znaczenia._

 _\- Oczywiście, przekażę mu twoje słowa. Żegnaj mellon-nim._

vvv

Zacisnął palce na poręczy, spuszczając głowę. To wciąż tak bardzo bolało. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczył. Nie potrafił wybaczyć sobie, że tak łatwo zaufał słowom nieznajomego elfa. Zaufał i pozwolił mu odjechać, zamiast zatrzymać go do czasu powrotu Eleniona...

 _Dlaczego tak łatwo dałem się oszukać? O czym myślałem? Czemu nie wydusiłem z niego, dokąd dokładnie Elenion pojechał?Kto go zabrał?Dlaczego pojechałem na to przeklęte spotkanie ambasadorów, nie mając pewności, że on na pewno jest bezpieczny... Jak mogłem zostawić go bez pomocy?_

 _Dlaczego tak późno zorientowałem się, że coś jest ie tak? -_ uderzył pięścią w poręcz, ignorując krople krwi które pojawiły się na zbielałych palcach.

\- Może gdybym zmusił tego przeklętego elfa do zawiezienia mnie na miejsce ich obozu, to Elenion wciąż by tu ze mną był... - urwał. Poczuł, że po policzkach spływają mu łzy, nie próbował ich jednak ocierać.

\- Przepraszam Elenion. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. - jego ramiona zadrżały od niepowstrzymywanego dłużej szlochu. Wdzięczny był za to, że jest tak wcześnie. Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek go teraz widział. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Gdy nastał świt ponownie stał się niewzruszonym władcą Mrocznej Puszczy.

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Szkocja, Hogwart, poranek - Harry**

Usiadł na łóżku, ostrożnie rozmasowując obolałe od zbyt długiego leżenia mięśnie. Poruszył karkiem i skrzywił się słysząc przeskakujące kręgi. Zazwyczaj po wypiciu Eliksiru Słodkich Snów czuł się wypoczęty i odprężony, jednak ostatnio jego pobudki wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Zastanawiał się czy nie ma to jakiegoś związku z częstością zażywania tego eliksiru. _Jakby nie patrzeć przyjmuję go już niemal od dwóch miesięcy_. Wiedział, że powinien poinformować o tym Pomfrey i zasięgnąć jej rady, ale nie miał odwagi. Obawiał się, że jeśli jej o tym powie, każe mu ona odstawić Eliksir Słodkich Snów na dobre. Nie był na to gotowy.

 _Nie jestem pewien czy byłbym w stanie znieść kolejne noce bez możliwości pozwolenia sobie, przynajmniej czasem, na sen bez snów. Nie pamiętam już nawet kiedy nie śniło mi się nic, bez zażycia go... Każda noc to kolejny i kolejny koszmar. Śnię o bitwie, albo o tamtym... -_ zadrżał, odsuwając od siebie myśl o drugim koszmarze który go ostatnimi czasy nawiedzał. Nie chciał o nim myśleć. Zdecydowanym ruchem odrzucił kołdrę i zsunął się z łóżka. Kierując się do łazienki schwycił z szafy pierwszy z brzegu zestaw ubrań i poszedł się umyć.

Poranna toaleta nigdy nie zajmowała mu wiele czasu, nim więc minęło dziesięć minut, wciągał już na siebie koszulkę, która dziś była ciemno zielona. Ubrany, spojrzał w lustro i przeczesał palcami jak zwykle niesforne włosy. Ostatecznie rezygnując z jakichkolwiek prób okiełzania ich, wzruszył ramionami i opuścił łazienkę. Wyszedł z zajmowanych przez siebie kwater i skierował się prosto do głównego wyjścia. Mógł pójść na wcześniejsze śniadanie, ale na razie zupełnie nie chciało mu się jeść.

\- Jestem chyba na to zbyt zmęczony. - Pchnął drzwi i wyszedł na zalane słońcem błonia. - Może po odrobinie wysiłku to przeklęte zmęczenie mi przejdzie, a mięśnie przestaną tak dokuczać? - uznając, że warto spróbować, ruszył truchtem w stronę jeziora. Zaczął ćwiczyć jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego. Początkowo robił to z nudów, ale teraz nie sądził, żeby mógł z tego zrezygnować. Biegał przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Polubił te chwile. Bieganie pozwalało poczuć wolność i przynajmniej na pewien czas zapomnieć o wszystkim. Tak, gdy biegł liczyło się tylko to żeby stawiał nogi jedna przed drugą.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Pół godziny później, gdy powoli kończył drugie okrążenie w okół jeziora, musiał przystanąć czując, że temperatura coraz mocniej idzie w górę. Spojrzał w niebo na którym nie było ani jednej chmurki i westchnął zrezygnowany. Z zapowiedzi wiedział, że tak dla odmiany, temperatura ma tego dnia przekroczyć trzydzieści stopni.

\- Czy naprawdę nie mogłoby być chociaż troszeczkę chłodniej? - pomyślał i zaraz parsknął przypominając sobie jak dopiero co narzekał na to, że jest za zimno

 _I tak źle i tak niedobrze... -_ westchnął, czując, że powoli robi się zbyt duszno, na przebywanie na otwartym terenie. - Niedługo będzie trzeba się schować do środka. _Pewnie też przy takiej pogodzie nie da się wyjść z zamku przed wieczorem._ Nie uśmiechało mu się siedzenie w murach, ale nienawidził upałów. Nigdy ich nie lubił. W czasie takich dni było dla niego stanowczo za duszno. Nie miał też najmniejszej ochoty na dorobienie się udaru słonecznego. Owszem, może i po tym co zrobił mu Voldemort, ciepło było zbawienne dla jego obolałych stawów, ale duchota przekreślała wszelkie zalety tak wysokiej temperatury.

 _Zostając tutaj najpewniej dorobiłbym się poparzeń albo udaru... Pomfrey z pewnością by mnie zabiła za „taką lekkomyślność" a potem zamknęłaby mnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przynajmniej na koleje siedem dni. Po co podawać jej kolejne argumenty? Przecież i bez tego ona i tak najchętniej kazałaby mi się przeprowadzić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! Tak, najbardziej zadowolona byłaby właśnie wtedy._

\- Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy ja zniósłbym przebywanie pod jej opiekuńczymi skrzydłami dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. - nie, wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Mimo wszystko jednak, wbrew rozsądkowi, nie chciał jeszcze kryć się w murach zamku. Momentalnie podejmując decyzję, ruszył w stronę ściany drzew. Nie, nie zamierzał zagłębiać się w Zakazany Las. Życie było mu jeszcze miłe i ostatnią rzeczą jaką by zrobił, byłoby dobrowolne wpakowanie się w kolejną pozornie niewinną pułapkę.

 _Jedno przemiłe spotkanie i pogawędka z towarzyskimi centaurami, kolejna wspaniała uczta w domku malutkiego pajączka ze mną w roli dania głównego... spacer w świetle księżyca i martwe ciało jednorożca, cholerny szurnięty psychopata depczący po piętach..._ \- zadrżał na ostatnie wspomnienie.

-Tak, chyba nie potrzebuję więcej. Tych przygód wystarczy mi na jakiś czas. Tak średnio, do końca życia. _Nigdy więcej nie wejdę dobrowolnie do tego lasu. Nie na własnych nogach._ Podjął to postanowienie tuż po bitwie i nie zamierzał go złamać, za żadną cenę.

Wsunął się za pierwszą linię drzew i przysiadł pod jednym z nich, opierając się plecami o chropowatą korę. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na kilka minut odpoczynku. Chciał móc wyłączyć się choć na chwilę, ale jego myśli powróciły do tego, co przyniesie przyszłość. Po raz kolejny też, nie znalazł żadnych odpowiedzi, na pojawiające się pytania.

 _Wakacje spędzę tutaj, to już postanowione, jednak co powinienem zrobić gdy dobiegną końca? Co właściwie chcę zrobić? Dokąd mam się udać pod koniec sierpnia? Nawet jeśli uda mi się dostać do tego działu w Ministerstwie o którym wspominał wczoraj dyrektor, muszę przecież gdzieś mieszkać... Może i posiadam odziedziczony po Syriuszu, dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 i z niego miałbym blisko do Ministerstwa, ale nie jestem pewien czy zdołam przekroczyć jego próg. Nigdy nie czułem się zbyt dobrze w tamtym domu. Zawsze wydawał mi się mroczny i przytłaczający... Gdy jeszcze Syriusz w nim był, starałem się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale teraz nie mam ochoty tam wracać i chyba nie zrobię tego, jeśli będę miał jakikolwiek wybór._

\- W sumie, w ogóle nie uśmiecha mi się mieszkanie w samym Londynie. Może uda się załatwić to tak, żebym nie musiał codziennie zjawiać się w Ministerstwie? Skoro chcę prowadzić badania, to chyba będę mógł sobie na to pozwolić? - westchnął,spoglądając na błękitne niebo przeświecające przez korony drzew.

\- Nie podoba mi się perspektywa życia wśród takiego tłumu ludzi. Chyba nie zniosę tego, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy każdy wytyka mnie palcami. Reporterzy wciąż szukają tylko okazji na przeprowadzenie ze mną kolejnego wywiadu i zrobienie mi następnych zdjęć. Wbrew temu co napisałem do Rona, obawiam się, że to jeszcze długo się nie skończy. - jęknął.

\- Czy nie mogę po prostu stać się kimś innym? - ponownie zamknął oczy zastanawiając się jak wiele upłynie miesięcy nim wreszcie zazna choć trochę spokoju. Owszem, obecnie nie było tak źle, ale wiedział, że wraz z powrotem uczniów na nowy rok szkolny, wszystko się zmieni. _Będą zachowywać się tak samo jak ich rodzice. Dokładnie tak damo..._ Tak, to dlatego nie bardzo chciał zostać dłużej w Hogwarcie, chociaż wiedział, że dyrektor wolałby go zatrzymać, przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Poza tym, mimo wszystko marzył o tym, aby mieć swój własny kąt.

 _Chciałbym znaleźć miejsce gdzie będę mógł w spokoju prowadzić badania i zapraszać przyjaciół gdy najdzie mnie na to ochota. Chcę mieszkać gdzieś gdzie nikt mnie nie zna i nie szepcze gdy tylko znajdę się w zasięgu jego wzroku... Gdzieś gdzie będę mógł wyjść na ulicę bez obawy, że ktoś spróbuje mnie zaatakować lub co gorsza, wyściskać z radości._

 _Miejsce które mógłbym nazwać swoim domem._

\- Czy wymagam zbyt wiele? - podniósł się i przeciągnął, po czym wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę zamku. Żołądek mówił mu, że pora na śniadanie.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Po pospiesznym odświeżeniu się i przebraniu w czyste rzeczy, pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali. Spędził na dworze więcej czasu niż sądził i było już koło dziewiątej, dlatego nie zaskoczyło go to, że jadalnia ziała pustkami. Podejrzewał, że wszyscy zdążyli już zjeść. Na szczęście, jak się z ulgą przekonał, śniadanie wciąż na niego czekało.

 _Gdybym musiał iść po coś do kuchni, skrzaty zapewne nie wypuściłby mnie stamtąd przez najbliższą godzinę. -_ uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich nadgorliwości i zajął samo miejsce co w czasie ostatnich dni. Sięgnął po wciąż ciepłego tosta i rozsmarował na nim konfiturę. Pamiętał, że ma jeszcze eliksiry do zażycia, ale nie miał zamiaru brać ich na czczo. Zrobił to tylko raz i nie planował powtarzać tego błędu. _Nigdy więcej._

Miał właśnie zatopić zęby w chrupiącym pieczywie, gdy go jego uszu dobiegł odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Skrzypnęły drzwi i ktoś jeszcze wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Uniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się który z profesorów również spóźnił się na śniadanie i zamarł. Zbliżający się do niego mężczyzna, nie był profesorem. Co więcej, był to ostatni człowiek którego spodziewałby się tutaj ujrzeć.

Lucjusz Malfoy.

Spiął się spoglądając w nieprzeniknione, stalowo szare tęczówki. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy dawno temu porzucił Voldemorta. Był jednym z tych śmierciożerców, którzy jeszcze przed końcem wojny opowiedzieli się po jasnej stronie. Wiedział, że odegrał znaczącą rolę w Ostatniej Bitwie, jednak... wciąż nie potrafił mu zaufać. Nie po tym, przez co Ginny musiała przez niego przejść na swoim pierwszym roku. Nie po tym jak przez jego lekkomyślność, mając zaledwie dwanaście lat, musiał zmierzyć się z cholernym bazyliszkiem.

\- Smacznego, panie Potter.

\- Dziękuję, panie Malfoy. - Harry odpowiedział mu, ale stracił już cały apetyt jeszcze zanim właściwie zaczął jeść. - Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć pana w Hogwarcie. Zwłaszcza, w czasie letnich wakacji. Czy przyszedł pan do Albusa w sprawie ostatnich przygotowań do zbliżających się Owutemów?

\- To prawda, że przygotowania zajmują wiele mojego czasu i wymagają sporego zaangażowania. Jeśli wszytko ma odbyć się zgodnie z przepisami, nie mogę pozwolić aby tą sprawą zajmowali się laicy.

\- Oczywiście. To mogłaby być tragedia. - Harry miał nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi tak neutralnie, jak bardzo tego chciał.

\- Jednak dzisiaj sprowadzają mnie do zamku inne sprawy, panie Potter. Będąc dokładnym, jestem tutaj wyłącznie ze względu na ciebie, Harry Potterze.

\- Na mnie? - takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał. _Dlaczego u licha Malfoy miałby zjawić się w Hogwarcie z mojego powodu? Po co?_ \- Czyżby pan również, panie Malfoy marzył o przeprowadzeniu ze mną wywiadu? Chce pan uzyskać kilka wspólnych zdjęć? _A może masz ochotę wsadzić mi różdżkę między żebra?_

\- Jak zwykle jesteś zabawny, Potter. Nie, nie jestem tutaj ze względu na wywiad z tobą. Chociaż przyznaję, że sprzedaż takiego materiału do Proroka Codziennego mogłaby wiązać się z całkiem intratnym interesem.

\- Co w takim razie skłoniło pana do podróży aż do Hogwartu, tylko po to żeby się ze mną spotkać tego ranka? Nie sądzę, bym był aż tak wspaniałym okazem egzotycznym, by zobaczenie mnie było warte pana fatygi, panie Malfoy.

\- Z pewnością nie jest, otrzymałem jednak informację, że myśli pan o dołączeniu do jednego z działów ministerialnych. Dokładniej mówiąc chce pan, panie Potter zostać pracownikiem Działu Prac Badawczych.

\- Skąd..? - zaczął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Sam dopiero wczoraj dowiedział się o istnieniu tego działu i ostatnim czego by oczekiwał to wizyta kogokolwiek w tej sprawie. - Kto panu o tym powiedział?

\- Albus Dumbledore. Któż by inny? Wieczorem otrzymałem od niego sowę w pańskiej sprawie. Oczywiście jestem świadom tego, że obecnie nie opuszczasz Hogwartu i z oczywistych powodów nie mógłbyś przybyć na rozmowę do Ministerstwa Magii. Dlatego właśnie zjawiłem się tu osobiście, panie Potter.

\- Nie zwlekał pan, panie Malfoy. Nie wiem czy jednak nie pospieszył się pan zbytnio, zwłaszcza, że wciąż nie podchodziłem jeszcze do Owutemów.

\- Orientuję się, na jakim etapie edukacji jesteś Potter. Nie ma potrzeby abyś mi o tym przypominał, zwłaszcza, że mój syn, Draco jest w tej samej sytuacji co ty. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś obeznany z działalnością ministerialnych wydziałów, ale prawdą jest, że Dział Prac Badawczych jest jedynym działem nie wymagającym owutemów. Tam wystarczy abyś zaliczył sumy na przyzwoitym poziomie.

\- Nie wiedziałem.

\- Oczekiwałem, że tak będzie, Potter. Jednakże, wbrew temu co sądzisz, w chwili obecnej posiadasz wszystkie wymagane kwalifikacje aby startować do tego działu. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie byś zaczął współpracę z Ministerstwem. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu możesz zostać pracownikiem Działu Badawczego, jeśli oczywiście zdasz test wstępny, jaki przechodzi każdy z jego nowych pracowników.

\- Jaki test? - zapytał niepewnie Harry, po tym jak zdołał otrząsnąć się z szoku po usłyszeniu pierwszych rewelacji.

\- Spokojnie Potter, nie bądź taki przerażony. Chodzi jedynie o to abyś zademonstrował efekty swojej dotychczasowej pracy. W tym dziale zatrudniamy jedynie prawdziwych badaczy i wynalazców. Albus wspominał, że odnalazłeś już kilka zapomnianych zaklęć, nie masz się więc czego obawiać. Myślę, że omówienie i zaprezentowanie ich będzie dla ciebie odpowiednim testem kwalifikacyjnych.

\- Kto go przeprowadzi? - spytał, chociaż właściwie znał już odpowiedź.

Nie pomylił się.

\- Ja.

\- Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego.

 **/\/\/\/\**

Dziesięć minut później, wciąż nieco niepewny, szedł szkolnymi korytarzami, kierując się do sali Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Malfoy podążał tuż za nim i prawdę mówiąc Harry był wdzięczny za to. Cała ta sytuacja wciąż była dla niego nieco nierealna i potrzebował kilku minut na pozbieranie myśli. To wszystko działo się trochę za szybko i wciąż nie był pewien, czy Malfoy po prostu nie robi sobie z niego głupich żartów. Gdyby w czasie Ostatniej Bitwy nie poznał go na tyle, by mieć teraz gwarancję, że nie jest on tego typu osobą, nie poszedłby z nim. _Za nic._

Gdy dotarli pod drzwi sali, otworzył ją i wszedł. Będąc już w środku, rozejrzał się po dobrze znanej klasie. Dziwnie się czuł zaglądając tu ze świadomością, że już nigdy więcej nie zasiądzie w jednej ze stojących tu ławek. _Będę za tym tęsknił_ \- pomyślał, przesuwając palcami po najbliższym blacie. Westchnął cicho, zaraz jednak otrząsnął się, przypominając sobie, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Wyszedł na środek sali, przygotowany specjalnie do pojedynków. Odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya, który teraz przysiadł na biurku, nic nie robią sobie ze swoich eleganckich szat.

\- Czy mógłbym poprosić o zasłonięcie okien. Do pierwszego z zaklęć potrzebuję żeby było tu ciemniej. - poprosił, spoglądając w oczy starszego czarodzieja. Malfoy nie odpowiedział mu, ale w jego ręku pojawiła się różdżka. Wystarczyło jedno jego machnięcie i sala pogrążyła się w mroku.

\- Zaczynaj Potter. - usłyszał. Ignorując sarkazm pobrzmiewający w głosie Malfoya, zaczął objaśnienia:

\- Rozpocząłem poszukiwania czarów które już dawno wyszły z powszechnego użytku i zostały zapomniane. Na razie jestem ograniczony do zasobów Hogwardzkiej biblioteki, ale udało mi się znaleźć trzy tego rodzaju zaklęcia. Pierwsze z nich podobne jest do znanego nam dzisiaj zaklęcia Lumos, jednak jego działanie ma nieco większy zasięg. - po tych słowach odetchnął i wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę, płynnym ruchem rzucił wspominany czar.

\- Lux. - koniec jego różdżki rozżarzył się pomarańczowym światłem nieco ciemniejszym niż Lumos. Stopniowo jednak zaczął jaśnieć, jednocześnie rozlewając się po pomieszczeniu. Nim minęła minuta to już nie różdżka się świeciła lecz ściany migotały delikatnym blaskiem, rozjaśniając całą klasę. Opuścił rękę i odwrócił się w stronę Malfoya. Dostrzegając słabo ukrywane zaskoczenie na jego twarzy, uśmiechnął się i dokończył wyjaśnienia:

\- W przeciwieństwie do Lumos, zaklęcia Lux nie trzeba podtrzymywać. Działa do momentu rzucenia przeciw zaklęcia i jak widać jest w stanie oświetlić większe obszary. Nie testowałem tego, ale sądzę, że kilka zaklęć rzuconych jednocześnie byłoby w stanie oświetlić cały zamek. Zaklęcie Lyx, podobnie jak Lumos można go zlikwidować prostym Nox.

\- W porządku, to wystarczy. Przejdź do następnego czaru. - Słysząc polecenie, przytaknął na znak zgody.

\- Caeli - tym razem zamiast wyjaśniać, zdecydował się najpierw rzucić czar. Z satysfakcją obserwował reakcję mężczyzny, gdy opuścił różdżkę, a ławka którą przed momentem uniósł w górę, nie spadła.

\- Ten czar, podobnie jak Lux nie wymaga by go podtrzymywać. Tym rożni się od stosowanego powszechnie Wingardium Leviosa. Po uniesieniu przedmiotu, można go opuścić dopiero rzucając przeciw zaklęcie. - Portum - ponownie wskazał różdżką na ławkę i ta gładko zsunęła się na ziemię. To właśnie trzecie z zaklęć o którym wspominałem. Nie jest to jedynie przeciw zaklęcie na czar Caeli. Za jego pomocą można także opóźnić upadek spadającego przedmiotu, a nawet osoby, chociaż tego aspektu nie miałem ochoty potwierdzać.

Malfoy początkowo nie odpowiedział mu. Harry podejrzewał, że musi pozbierać myśli. Nie bał się, że nie zda tego testu. Już po reakcji którą widział na pierwszy ze znalezionych czarów, wiedział, że zakwalifikował się.

\- Przyznaję, że nie spodziewałem się tego Potter. Oczywiście, zaliczyłeś test. To co osiągnąłeś warte jest uwagi. Ty nie tylko odnalazłeś dawno zapomniane zaklęcia, ale byłeś również w stanie je opanować. Powiedz mi, czy w materiałach z których dowiedziałeś się o nich, było podane, jaki ruch różdżką powinieneś wykonać?

 _Ruch różdżką?_ \- prawdę mówiąc nie zastanawiał się nad tym dotąd, gdy teraz jednak o tym pomyślał, zrozumiał, co Malfoy stara się mu przekazać. Nie wydawało mu się jednak to niczym niezwykłym.

\- Nie. Wymieniono tam nazwę i opisano jego skutki. Nie było nic na temat ruchu różdżki. Zrobiłem to metodą prób i błędów. Próbowałem raz za razem, aż doszedłem do tego jaki ruch różdżką wykonać. Zresztą, nie jest to wcale takie trudne. Każdy byłby w stanie to zrobić.

\- Mylisz się. Bardzo trudno jest rzucić zaklęcie bez znajomości właściwego ruchu różdżki. Czasem przypadkowo może się to udać, zazwyczaj jednak czarodziej nie jest później w stanie powtórzyć tego osiągnięcia. Prawdę mówiąc o wiele łatwiej stworzyć nowe zaklęcie niż odtworzyć takie które dawno temu zostało zapomniane. Zazwyczaj prace nad wykonaniem tego rodzaju zaklęcia w sposób poprawny, trwają wiele miesięcy. Ty Potter zaprezentowałeś mi już trzy. Jak długo nad nimi pracowałeś, zanim zdołałeś ich użyć? - słysząc to, wciąż oszołomiony tym co usłyszał Harry, ponownie musiał się zastanowić. Nie przykładał zbyt wiele uwagi do tej kwestii i chyba nie był dziś w stanie dokładnie tego sprecyzować, ostatecznie ograniczył się więc do przybliżonego czasu.

\- Nie pamiętam, ale wydaje mi się, że żadnego z zaklęć nie ćwiczyłem dłużej niż dzień.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem. - słysząc to, tym razem nie wiedział już co ma odpowiedzieć. Malfoy także nie dodał nic więcej.

/\/\/\/\

Szedł powoli. Tym razem podążał kilka kroków za starszym czarodziejem. Wciąż był zaabsorbowany tym co niedawno usłyszał. Rozmowa z Malfoyem zmusiła go do ponownego zastanowienia się nad własnymi badaniami. Prawdę mówiąc do tej pory nie widział nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, że rzucił te zaklęcia... teraz jednak nie wiedział co powinien o tym sądzić. _Czy to naprawdę aż tak dziwne? Może Malfoy przesadza? Przecież wystarczy trochę pomachać różdżką! Może powinienem zapytać o to Albusa? Z pewnością będzie on miał bardziej wiarygodne informacje niż..._

 _Iiiiii_

\- Agh - jęknął zasłaniając rękoma uszy.

\- Potter? Co się dzieje? Potter? - Malfoy odwrócił się i zatrzymał. Widział, że coś do niego mówi, ale nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Wszystko zagłuszał ten potworny pisk.

 _Iiiiii_ \- Zacisnął zęby by nie krzyknąć. Ból zmusił go do osunięcia się przy ścianie. Opierając się o nią plecami, skulił się, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Czuł, że drży, nie miał jednak sił na to, by chociaż próbować nad tym zapanować. Nie wiedział ile siedział w tej pozycji. Chciał po prostu żeby to się skończyło. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na karku.

\- Nie ruszaj się. - tym razem pomimo pisku który wciąż wszystko wypełniał, był w stanie zrozumieć słowa.

\- Skup się na oddechu. - Malfoy powoli przesuwał dłoń po jego karku, w górę i w dół. Raz za razem. Jego ręka była dziwnie ciepła, wręcz gorąca. Skupiony na tym odczuciu, dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że pisk ustał.

\- Lepiej? - słysząc kolejne pytanie, potwierdził i odsunął się nieco, powoli opanowując przyspieszony oddech. Gdy w końcu był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos, szepnął:

\- Tak. Przeszło. - po czym odwrócił głowę tak, żeby spojrzeć w szare tęczówki Lucjusza Malfoya i dodał:

\- Jak pan to zrobił?

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Elenion - tak dla przypomnienia, jest to imię z języka elfickiego i w tłumaczeniu oznacza gwiazdę.**

 **Małe wyjaśnienia co do poruszania się konia: Stęp - najwolniejszy chód konia, kłus - szybszy od stępu, galop - szybszy od kłusa, cwał - najszybszy chód konia.**

 **Mellon - słówko z języka sindarinu ( elfickiego ) oznacza "przyjaciel". Mellon-nim – przyjacielu.**

 **Tasar - imię ze słownika elfickiego, w tłumaczeniu wierzba.**

 **Eliksir Słodkiego Snu – przypominam, że wbrew swojej nazwie pozwala on na sen bez żadnych snów.**

 **Lux - jak zostało wyjaśnione już, to zaklęcie mojego pomysłu - słowo pochodzi z języka łacińskiego i oznacza "światło"**

 **Nox - wspominane w cyklu HP zaklęcie gaszące światło.**

 **Caeli - również czar mojego autorstwa. Słowo pochodzenia łacińskiego - powietrze.**

 **Portum - kolejny czar mojej własnej wyobraźni, tym razem oznaczający lądowanie - słowo pochodzenia łacińskiego.**

 **Wingardium Leviosa - czar znany wszystkim z cyklu książek HP - pozwala utrzymać przedmiot w powietrzu - przynajmniej do chwili gdy wskazujesz na niego różdżką. To dzięki niemu Ron z Harrym pozbyli się trolla na pierwszym roku nauki w Hogwarcie.**

 **/\/\/\/\**

 **Koniec Rozdziału II**


	3. Chapter 3

**ŚWIATŁO DWÓCH ŚWIATÓW**

 **/ \/ \/\/\**

 **OBIECANY ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI PO POPRAWKACH. ZAPRASZAM I POLECAM ZAJRZEĆ JUTRO, POWINIEN POJAWIĆ SIĘ ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY. ;)**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rozdział 3**

 **Początek zmian**

 _Świat jest taki, jakim ty go widzisz._

 _Więc spójrz na niego inaczej,_

 _a twoje życie się zmieni._

 _Paul Arden_

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Szkocja, Hogwart, ten sam dzień - Harry**

\- Jak pan to zrobił? - Malfoy zamiast odpowiedzieć, wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc mu się podnieść. Przyjął oferowaną dłoń, a gdy stanął pewnie na nogach, odwrócił się tak by znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz i ponowił pytanie.

\- W jednej chwili zatrzymałeś atak. Jak ci się to udało? - zapytał, ale starszy czarodziej wyminął go i ruszył przed siebie, sprawiając wrażenie, że w ogóle nie dosłyszał pytania. Harry został pozostawiony sam sobie, nie zamierzał jednak tak łatwo zrezygnować. Dogonił Malfoya i zrównał z nim krok.

\- Panie Malfoy, ja muszę to wiedzieć.

\- Wiedza o tym na nic ci się nie przyda, Potter.

\- Skąd ta pewność? Jest pan pierwszą osobą której udało się przerwać ten atak. Do tej pory wypróbowałem już wiele czarów i eliksirów, żaden nie przyniósł najmniejszego efektu. Ja naprawdę muszę się dowiedzieć, co pan zrobił!

\- Nie nalegaj Potter. To bezcelowe.

Słysząc to zacisnął pięści. _Dlaczego on u licha robi z tego taką tajemnicę? Bawi go to?_ \- miał ochotę krzyknąć, ale zamiast tego wziął uspokajający oddech. _Krzyk nic nie da._ Zerknął na mężczyznę, który znów zaczął go wyprzedzać i uznając, że nie ma nic do stracenia, rzucił:

\- Ogłuchnę. Jeśli wkrótce nie znajdę sposobu na powstrzymanie tych ataków, najpewniej stracę słuch nim upłynie rok. - po jego słowach, Malfoy zatrzymał się.

\- Chciałbym ci pomóc Potter, ale nie jestem w stanie. To prawda, że mogę zatrzymać ból który odczuwasz, ale nie mogę nauczyć cię, jak to robię. Nawet gdybym pokazał ci w jaki sposób rzucam ten czar, nie dasz rady powtórzyć tego co zrobiłem. Nie, nie wątpię w twoje zdolności magiczne. Ten czar to część mojej magii rodzinnej i żadna osoba w której żyłach nie płynie krew Malfoyów, nie użyje go.

\- To pana magia rodzinna?

\- Tak, ta umiejętność jest przekazywana w mojej rodzinie od kilku pokoleń. Nie jest to coś czego osoba z zewnątrz może się nauczyć. Przykro mi Potter, w tym wypadku nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc. - Po tych słowach Harry przytaknął mu i przestał już więcej nalegać. Dobrze wiedział, czym jest magia rodzinna.

 _Przez chwilę miałem nadzieję, że znalazłem rozwiązanie mojego problemu, a teraz wychodzi na to, że znowu jestem w punkcie wyjścia... Dlaczego to musi być część jego magii rodzinnej? Malfoy nie może mnie tego nauczyć, nie mogę też wiecznie prosić o jego pomoc... Zresztą jak niby miałby mi pomóc w czasie kolejnego ataku o trzeciej nad ranem?_ \- wciąż zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, odprowadził go do wyjścia po czym ruszył w drogę powrotną.

Rano planował odwiedzenie biblioteki, ale teraz zupełnie stracił na to ochotę. Nie miał chęci do nauki. Zresztą, w dalszym ciągu odczuwał skutki niedawnego ataku i obawiał się, że nie byłby teraz w stanie skupić się na jakimkolwiek tekście. Idąc przed siebie nie bardzo zastanawiał się nad tym dokąd zmierza, wkrótce jednak zorientował się dokąd niosą go nogi. Nie planował tego, ale zmierzał wprost do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu.

 _W sumie, nie zaszkodzi mu o tym powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli jest to część magii rodzinnej Mallfoya i nie może nikogo nauczyć jak wykonać ten czar, dyrektor powinien się o tym dowiedzieć. Być może będzie to jakąś wskazówką w dalszych poszukiwaniach?_

\- Mogę go też od razu zapytać o te ruchy różdżki... - upewniając się we własnym postanowieniu, nie zawrócił.

/ \/ \/\/\

\- Karmelkowe motylki. - przejście otworzyło się i jego oczom ukazała się ciemna klatka i kręte, pnące się w górę, schody. Wszedł na nie, pozwalając aby go poniosły. Jak tylko znalazł się przed wejściem do gabinetu, jeszcze zanim miał szansę zapukać, usłyszał.

\- Wejdź proszę, Harry.

Od jakiegoś czasu nie zaglądał do gabinetu, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że od jego ostatniej wizyty, nic w nim się nie zmieniło.. Wszystko, włącznie z najdrobniejszymi przyrządami na półkach, było dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym pamiętał.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, o tak wczesnej porze Harry? Czy nie powinieneś mieć teraz testu kwalifikacyjnego do ministerstwa? Lucjusz się jeszcze nie zjawił?

\- Pan Malfoy już wyszedł.

\- Naprawdę? Jak ci poszło, mój chłopcze?

\- Zakwalifikowałem się.

\- Gratuluję Harry. Jak wyglądał egzamin?

\- Pokazałem czary które dotąd odnalazłem... - szepnął i urwał. Nie chciał wchodzić teraz w szczegóły. Jego myśli zaprzątała inna kwestia. - Profesorze... - zaczął, ale Dumbledore mu przerwał.

\- Harry, prosiłem już abyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu.

\- Przepraszam dyre... Albusie. Zastanawiałem się... - nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w słowa. W końcu uznał, że zapyta wprost: - Czy wiesz jakiego rodzaju magię rodzinną posiada Lucjusz Malfoy?

\- Magię rodzinną, Harry? Z tego co się orientuję ich magia przynależy do dziedzin magii umysłu, nie znam jednak szczegółów. Magia rodzinna nie jest czymś o czym otwarcie się mówi. Dlaczego jednak o to pytasz?

\- Pomógł mi dzisiaj. Gdy dostałem kolejnego ataku, powstrzymał go.

\- Był w stanie go zatrzymać? - w oczach dyrektora błysnęły iskierki jawnego zainteresowania. - W jaki sposób tego dokonał?

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, nie patrzyłem na niego w tamtej chwili. Po prostu poczułem, że kładzie mi rękę na karku i zaraz po tym, ból ustał.

\- Rozumiem. Jak się domyślam, nie wyjaśnił ci jakiego użył zaklęcia?

\- Powiedział jedynie że to część jego magii rodzinnej i poznanie zaklęcia na nic mi się nie przyda.

\- Można się było spodziewać po nim takiej odpowiedzi. Cóż, porozmawiam z nim na ten temat. To prawda, że magią rodzinną może posługiwać się jedynie osoba w której płynie krew danej rodziny. Mimo wszystko jednak, może sposób w jaki tego dokonał, okaże się cenną wskazówką. Być może naprowadzi nas na jakieś rozwiązanie twojego problemu, Harry.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie. Dlatego uznałem, że panu o tym opowiem.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie skontaktuję się z nim jeszcze dzisiaj. Idź cieszyć się dniem Harry. Mamy piękną pogodę, chyba, że jest jeszcze coś o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać?

\- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Malfoy w czasie testu spytał się mnie czy w książkach znalazłem ruchy różdżki do tych zaklęć które mu zaprezentowałem. Gdy zaprzeczyłem, zapytał jak długo się ich uczyłem... Czy to coś dziwnego, że każde z nich zdołałem opanować w ciągu jednego dnia?

\- Opanowałeś zapomniane zaklęcie w jeden dzień? - zmieszał się, ponownie dostrzegając iskierki w oczach dyrektora.

\- Tak.

\- Zawsze mnie zaskakiwałeś Harry. Zwykle opanowanie czaru do którego nie ma się ruchu różdżki, zajmuje kilka miesięcy, ale sądzę, że o tym Lucjusz już cię poinformował?

\- Wspomniał o tym. - szepnął, czując, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

\- Tak myślałem. W każdym razie nie powinieneś się tego wstydzić Harry. Najwidoczniej posiadasz talent o którym dotąd nam nie wspominałeś. Powinieneś się cieszyć z tego powodu, Taka umiejętność z pewnością pomoże ci w twoich badaniach. Nie zamartwiaj się. Idź odpocząć.

\- Dobrze. Do widzenia dyrektorze.

\- Albusie, Harry. Albusie. Ach i mój chłopcze. Piękna fryzura. - ostatnie zdanie usłyszał będąc już na schodach.

 _Fryzura?_ Odruchowo dotknął włosów, jednak wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. _Może są potargane po porannym biegu?_ Zastanawiając się o co dyrektorowi chodziło, skierował się w stronę najbliższej łazienki.

/ \/ \/\/\

Włosy nie były rozczochrane. Ani trochę i to chyba było największym zaskoczeniem gdy przejrzał się w lustrze. Wszystkie kosmyki gładko się układały. Wyglądały tak samo jak na ostatnim balu gdy potraktował je pożyczoną od Hermiony ulizanną.

\- Dlaczego..? - _Moźe Malfoy zrobił mi jakiś głupi żart?_ \- złapał za jeden z kosmyków i przesunął go pomiędzy palcami. Nie wyczuł żadnego środka na włosach. Nie wydawało mu się też, żeby ktoś jego pokroju, zniżył się do takich żartów. Niestety żadne inne rozwiązanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Ostatecznie zdecydował się ponownie je umyć.

/ \/ \/\/\

Większość dnia spędził na wieży astronomicznej ze szkicownikiem w ręku. Ostatnio często to robił. Rysowanie pozwalało mu się odprężyć i pozbierać myśli. Aktualnie odtwarzał z pamięci ostatni mecz quiditcha. To zadanie tak go pochłonęło, że nie zwrócił uwagi na upływający czas. Przegapił obiad i dopiero gdy zbliżała się pora kolacji zorientował się, że czas przeciekł mu pomiędzy palcami.

Słysząc donośne burczenie dochodzące z własnego brzucha, przeciągnął się i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Dzisiaj przez Malfoya tak naprawdę nie miał jeszcze nic w ustach i czuł, że najwyższy czas to nadrobić.

Droga do Wielkiej Sali nie zajmowała wiele czasu, ale wstąpił jeszcze do swoich komnat, aby odłożyć przybory do malowania. Ostatecznie więc, gdy dotarł na kolację,wszyscy profesorowie byli już na miejscu. Co więcej oprócz Dumbledore'a, Sprout i Mcgonagall za stołem dostrzegł także Snape'a. W czasie przygotowań do bitwy Snape okazał się dla niego nieocenioną pomocą. Nie, przyjaciółmi nie zostali, ale doszli do pewnego porozumienia. _Dogadaliśmy się przynajmniej na tyle, że nie skaczemy sobie do gardeł przy każdym spotkaniu._

\- Dobry wieczór. - przywitał się i zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Gdzie zniknąłeś na cały dzień Harry? Nie było cię na obiedzie.

\- Byłem na wieży astronomicznej pani profesor. Zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu.

\- Nie powinieneś omijać posiłków, Harry. Nie zapominaj, że twoje ciało wciąż się regeneruje. Poza tym, znów nie pamiętasz, że nie jesteś już dłużej uczniem. Mówiłam, że nie musisz mnie tytułować panią profesor.

\- Pamiętam o tym, pamiętam ale... chyba minie trochę czasu, nim się do tego przyzwyczaję, Minerwo.

\- Zupełnie jakbym słyszała twoją matkę. - słysząc to, uśmiechnął się. Lubił, gdy ktoś wspominał mu o rodzicach. Wciąż mało o nich wiedział i każda informacja była dla niego cenna.

Rozejrzał się po potrawach i po chwili namysłu, nałożył sobie na talerz sporą porcję sałatki jarzynowej. Do tego zrobił kanapkę z sałatą i serem. Miał właśnie zatopić zęby w mięciutkiej kromce, gdy dyrektor pokrzyżował mu szyki.

\- Harry?

\- Tak Albusie? - odkładając kanapkę z powrotem na talerz, odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś po kolacji poszedł wraz z Severusem do laboratorium. Severus pracuje obecnie nad pewnym eliksirem który może pomóc przy twoich atakach. Jednak jak mnie dziś poinformował, przy ostatnim etapie ważenia konieczna będzie twoja obecność. To dlatego skrócił swoje wakacje i powrócił do nas wcześniej. - Harry przytaknął, całkowicie oszołomiony tym co usłyszał. Nikt mu wcześniej nie wspominał o tym, że Snape nad czymkolwiek pracuje.

 _Dlaczego Dumbledore do tej pory milczał w tej sprawie? Dlaczego znów robi coś co mnie dotyczy i nie informuje mnie o swoich poczynaniach_ \- Nie wahał się przed zadaniem pytania. Nie pozwoli na kolejne niedomówienia. Miał już ich dość.

\- Pójdę. Jeśli trzeba, to oczywiste, że pójdę. Chciałbym jednak dowiedzieć się, dlaczego słyszę o tym dopiero teraz gdy konieczna jest moja obecność. Wygląda na to, że profesor Snape już od jakiegoś czasu pracuje nad tym eliksirem, ale ja dowiaduję się dopiero dzisiaj. Dlaczego tak długo zwlekałeś z poinformowaniem mnie o tym, Albusie? Czy nie obiecałeś, że nie będziesz już nic przede mną ukrywał?

\- Wiem o tym Harry. Dobrze pamiętam co ci obiecałem, jednak miałem na myśli wyłączie twoje dobro. Nie chciałem robić ci złudnych nadziei. Uznałem, że lepiej wstrzymać się z wyjawieniem ci prawdy. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz to. - Po tych słowach przymknął oczy, boleśnie świadom tego, jak ta rozmowa jest bliska tej, którą odbyli kilka miesięcy temu.

 _Naprawdę wierzyłem, że więcej tego nie zrobisz dyrektorze_. - odsunął od siebie talerz z wciąż nie ruszoną kolacją. Właśnie stracił apetyt.

\- Nie tak się umawialiśmy, Albusie. Profesorze Snape, będę czekał na pana przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. - Wstał i wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.

/ \/ \/\/\

Oparty o ścianę powoli się uspokajał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dyrektor naprawdę nie chciał robić mu przykrości i dawać niepotrzebnych nadziei, ale i tak czuł się oszukany. Miał dość tego, że ktoś ustala coś za jego plecami.

 _Chcę wiedzieć co planują, gdy to dotyczy mnie bezpośrednio. Czy wymagam zbyt wiele? Nie jestem już dzieckiem, za jakie wciąż mnie bierze Albus. Nie wiem nawet kiedy tak naprawdę byłem dzieckiem..._

\- Chodź Potter. Szkoda wieczoru. - podskoczył. Nie zauważył kiedy Snape wyszedł. Profesor wyminął go nie zaszczycając żadnym spojrzeniem i pozostało mu tylko podążyć za nim.

Od Wielkiej Sali nie było do lochów daleko. Zaledwie kilka minut później schodzili wąskimi schodami w dół. Harry mimowolnie zadrżał na gwałtowną zmianę temperatury. W lochach zawsze było chłodniej i pomimo grubego swetra który miał na sobie, zrobiło mu się zimno.

Szli w milczeniu. Gdy minęli salę lekcyjną i gabinet, zmieszał się, po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę zastanawiając się nad tym, dokąd idą. _Laboratorium? Gdzie właściwie Snape może mieć swoje prywatne laboratorium? Wydawało mi się, że chodzi o klasę do eliksirów, ale jeśli nie tam, to gdzie? Chyba nie zamierza zabrać mnie do swoich prywatnych kwater?_ \- ta ostatnia myśl brzmiała dla Harry'ego nieco zbyt przerażająco. Naprawdę nie chciał oglądać osobistych pokoi Snape'a.

\- Wejdź. - popchnięty lekko, przeszedł przez drzwi przed którymi właśnie się zatrzymali. Rozglądając się po wnętrzu, z ulgą stwierdził, że pomieszczenie raczej nie jest częścią osobistych komnat szkolnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Znaleźli się w niedużym laboratorium. Jedną ze ścian wypełniały półki pełne słoików w najróżniejszych kolorach. Harry był pewien, że nie chce poznać ich zawartości. Poza nimi w pomieszczeniu stał podłużny stół do przygotowywania ingrediencji, oraz dwa stojaki z zawieszonymi na nich kociołkami. W jednym z nich obecnie bulgotał jakiś eliksir.

W sumie była to typowa pracownia eliksirów. To co najbardziej go zaskoczyło to sam fakt, że takie pomieszczenie znajduje się na terenie zamku. _Wydawało mi się, że znam cały zamek. Najwidoczniej się myliłem._

/ \/ \/\/\

\- Usiądź Potter. - zajmując wskazane krzesło, potarł ramiona by odegnać chłód i po raz pierwszy odkąd znalazł się w laboratorium spojrzał w oczy profesora.

\- Nad jakim eliksirem pan właściwie pracuje, profesorze Snape? - profesor zamiast odpowiedzieć, wysunął z rękawa różdżkę i skierował ją na niego. Spiął się, nie zdołał jednak uchylić się przed zaklęciem.

\- Calor – czar rozgrzewający rozlał przyjemne ciepło po jego ciele. - Drżysz Potter.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął, karcąc się za myśli które przeleciały mu przez umysł. Snape ruszył w stronę regałów i w pierwszej chwili Harry sądził, że nie zamierza mu odpowiadać, ale wtedy usłyszał:

\- Nie ma za co Potter. Co do eliksiru, to wbrew temu co możesz na ten temat sądzić po rozmowie z Albusem, nie jestem w stanie stworzyć wywaru który zatrzyma twoje ataki. Wciąż nie wiemy co tak właściwie je powoduje, nie może być więc mowy o jakimkolwiek leku.

\- Skoro to nie lek na moje ataki, to czym jest ten eliksir? - spytał, wskazując na kociołek. Snape nie od razu mu odpowiedział. Przez kilka minut zajęty mieszaniem w kociołku, ignorował go całkowicie, w końcu jednak odłożył na bok chochlę i ponownie odwracając się do niego, wyjaśnił:

\- W ostatnim czasie każdy kolejny atak który przechodzisz jest dłuższy od poprzedniego i tym samym niesie ze sobą coraz poważniejsze konsekwencje. Mam nadzieję, że ten eliksir zdoła nieco nad tym zapanować i skróci czas ataków jakie przechodzisz.

\- Myśli pan, że to zadziała? Da radę je skrócić?

\- Nie mam pewności. Dopóki go nie przetestujesz, nie poznamy odpowiedzi. - przytaknął na znak, że rozumie i zapytał:

\- W takim razie w czym mam pomóc? Dyrektor wspominał, że potrzebuje pan mojej obecności przy ostatnim etapie warzenia.

\- Nie chodzi o sam proces warzenia. Tak powiedziałem Albusowi, jednak tu nie chodzi o twoją obecność, lecz krew.

\- Krew? Czy krwi nie używa się w przypadku czarno magicznych eliksirów? - zapytał cicho, przywołując z pamięci swoją ograniczoną wiedzę na ten temat. - Krew może wzmocnić synergię poszczególnych składników, jednak nie nadaje się do stosowania w jasnych eliksirach, zamienia je bowiem w truciznę.

\- Brawo Potter. Pięć punktów dla gryfindoru. - uśmiechnął się na te słowa, zaraz jednak spoważniał:

\- Co jest w tym eliksirze?

\- Uwierz mi na słowo Potter, nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. - po tych słowach, nie nalegał więcej. Snape miał rację, ta wiedza nie jest mu niezbędna, zwłaszcza, że będzie musiał to wypić.

\- Ile mojej krwi będzie potrzebne?

\- Od pięciu do ośmiu kropli.

\- Skąd wiadomo ile dokładnie?

\- Eliksir musi zmienić barwę na srebrną. Zanim przejdziemy do tego, jest jeszcze jedna kwestia którą powinniśmy omówić.

\- Jaka?

\- Czy pamiętasz jakie skutki uboczne niesie ze sobą stosowanie czarno magicznych eliksirów? - _Skutki ubocze?_ \- zastanowił się. Pamiętał, że było ich całkiem sporo, dlatego rzadko kiedy stosowano te eliksiry. Gdy starał się przypomnieć sobie je po kolei, nagle zrozumiał, jaki skutek uboczny Snape miał na myśli.

\- Dłuższe stosowanie eliksirów z pogranicza czarnej magii osłabia ich oddziaływanie na organizm, a w niektórych przypadkach może także uzależniać.

\- Zgadza się. Nie sądzę, żeby ten miał uzależniać, jednak nie jestem pewien jak długo będzie na ciebie działał. Prawdę mówiąc najlepiej by było aby wymagał teraz niewiele twojej krwi. Wtedy będziemy mogli w późniejszym czasie zwiększyć jego siłę i przedłużyć skuteczność działania na twój organizm.

\- Pozostaje nam tylko to sprawdzić. - odgarnął wpadające do oczu kosmyki i spoglądając na Snape'a, wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

\- Zrób to..

/ \/ \/\/\

Stojąc obok profesora, w napięciu obserwował ciemno zieloną taflę eliksiru. - Jedna kropla, dwie, trzy... - liczył bezgłośnie, gdy profesor powoli odmierzał kolejne krople jego krwi - cztery, pięć, sześć... - zacisnął ze zdenerwowania pięści dostrzegając, że eliksir w dalszym ciągu pozostawał zielony. - siedem... - nagle substancja zabulgotała powoli przyjmując srebrzystą barwę.

 _Siedem kropli. Nie pozostawia to zbyt dużego pola manewru..._

\- Co by się stało, gdybyś dodał więcej krwi, przykładowo, gdyby było to dziewięć kropli?

\- Eliksir stałby się trucizną. Nie bez powodu w przypadku takich eliksirów podawany jest przedział określający jak wiele krwi można zastosować.- przytaknął gdy słowa profesora potwierdziły jego własne obawy. W momencie gdy eliksir przestanie na niego działać, tylko raz będzie można zwiększyć jego moc. _Potem znów znajdę się w przysłowiowej kropce._

\- Eliksir musi się odstać jeszcze przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Po tym czasie ci go dostarczę. Chcę abyś zażywał go dwa razy dziennie, co dwanaście godzin. - Snape wygasił ogień pod kociołkiem i dodał. - W przypadku kolejnych ataków zacznij notować czas ich trwania. To da nam pewne odniesienie co do tego, na ile eliksir jest skuteczny.

\- Już od dawna to zapisuję. - Snape odwrócił się do niego, przerywając na moment pracę.

\- Masz spisane wszystkie ataki?

\- Tak.

\- Czy mógłbym to zobaczyć? - ta prośba zaskoczyła go. Spuścił wzrok, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek czytał to co zapisał, zwłaszcza Snape. Było to dla niego zbyt osobiste.

\- Nie, chyba nie. Ja nie chciałbym tego nikomu pokazywać. - głos nieco mu drżał, gdy to mówił. - To bardziej mój pamiętnik niż zwykły dziennik i ja... - urwał, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć.

\- Mimo wszystko chciałbym to zobaczyć Potter. - Snape zbliżył się do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nikt nie dowie się o tym, co w nim przeczytam. Te informacje mogą okazać się pomocne w dalszych badaniach. - Harry wahał się jeszcze, w końcu jednak przytaknął, wiedząc, że profesor ma rację.

\- Dobrze. Zaraz go przyniosę.

\- Pójdę z tobą Potter.

/ \/ \/\/\

Wprowadził profesora do swoich kwater, wdzięczny za to, że ten stanął w pewnej odległości, gdy wypowiadał hasło. Prosząc by zaczekał, skierował się do biurka po pamiętnik. Gdy kilka minut później wręczał mu go, ręce zdradziecko mu drżały, jednak zdawało się, że Snape nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Tu jest wszystko. Proszę tylko, żeby nikt inny tego nie zobaczył, Sna... profesorze.

\- Nie pokażę tego nikomu, chyba że sam sobie tego zażyczysz.

\- Dobrze.

\- Zwrócę ci go jutro po śniadaniu.

\- Dziękuję. - Ruszył w stronę portretu, by otworzyć profesorowi przejście, został jednak zatrzymany w połowie drogi, przez jego kolejne słowa:

\- Czy nie jest ci tutaj za ciepło? Mamy upalną noc a ty i tak masz napalone w kominku. - podążył za wzrokiem profesora i spoglądając na wesoło trzaskający ogień, wyjaśnił.

\- Tak jest dobrze. Jeśli się w nim nie pali, bolą mnie stawy i mam problem z poruszaniem palcami. To taka mała pamiątka po Voldemorcie. - wyszeptał po czym zbliżając się do portretu, otworzył przejście. Profesor podszedł do niego, lecz gdy go wymijał, Harry usłyszał od niego jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Zapewne nie otrzymałeś na to żadnej maści?

\- Maść? - zaskoczony, ponownie spojrzał na profesora. - Jest maść którą można zastosować?

\- Jest. Poppy być może nie mówiła ci o tym gdyż jest to także eliksir z pogranicza czarnej magii. W każdym razie ta maść powinna nieco rozgrzać twoje stawy i zmniejszyć ich sztywność jaką z pewnością odczuwasz. Nie zlikwiduje tego odczucia w pełni, ale na pewno trochę pomoże.

\- Naprawdę? Gdzie mógłbym ją zdobyć? - sama perspektywa zmniejszenia tego uciążliwego odrętwienia brzmiała dla niego jak zbawienie. Szczerze mówiąc miał gdzieś to czy to jasny czy ciemny eliksir. Był gotów zgodzić się na cokolwiek, byle było skuteczne.

\- Przygotuję ci ją. - propozycja Snape'a była niespodziewana, ale przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

\- Nie ma za co Potter i pamiętaj, nie jestem już twoim profesorem. Możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.

\- Dobrze... Severusie, ale tylko wtedy gdy ty przestaniesz nazywać mnie Potter. Ja również mam imię.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Został sam.

/ \/ \/\/\

 _Przedzierał się przez Zakazany Las nie zważając na gałęzie rwące mu ubranie i raniące do krwi odsłoniętą skórę. Spieszył się. Voldemort był tuż za nim. Wiedział, że musi uciec tak daleko jak to tylko możliwe, nim ten go dopadnie. Wciąż byli zbyt blisko Hogwartu pełnego przerażonych dzieci. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zostały wmieszane w tą bezsensowną wojnę._

 _Nie zasłużyły na to._

 _\- Powinni żyć nieświadomi tego co niesie ze sobą walka... - zadrżał, na wspomnienie ciała pierwszorocznego krukona, o które potknął się wybiegając z zamku. - Dlaczego nawet dzieci muszą ginąć? Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zgnić, Voldemort? Cholera. - zaklął, potykając się niespodziewanie o wystający korzeń. Udało mu się odzyskać równowagę, ale odległość między nim a Voldemortem drastycznie zmalała._

 _Odgłos kroków goniącego go Voldemorta był coraz głośniejszy. Nie musiał się odwracać, by mieć pewność, że za chwilę znajdzie się w zasięgu jego zaklęć. Cichy szept który ułamki sekund później przyniósł ze sobą wiatr, zmusił go do rzucenia się na ziemię. Świsnęło i tuż nad nim przeleciał jasnozielony promień avady. W ostatniej chwili przeturlał się na bok, zaciskając palce na własnej różdżce._

 _\- Tylko na tyle cię stać?! - zawołał, posyłając jednocześnie niewerbalny Ignis - nie zamierzał bawić się w zaklęcia rozbrajające. Do jego uszu dotarł syk Voldemorta._

 _Trafiłem._

 _\- Powinieneś popracować nad refleksem! - krzyknął z satysfakcją i powtórzył czar. Zaraz po tym musiał odskoczyć w bok, aby uchylić się przed fioletowym promieniem. Niestety tym razem o zrobił to sekundę za późno... jęknął czując paraliżujący ból w lewym ramieniu. Zacisnął jednak zęby i odpowiedział urokiem na urok:_

 _\- Venenum - nawet nie wiedział skąd mu się ten czar wziął, jednak jęk który wydobył się z ust Voldemorta upewnił go, że znów dosięgnął celu. Wykorzystując chwilę rozproszenia Voldemorta, posłał w niego ponownie ten sam czar, po czym poderwał się z ziemi i nie zważając na ból, ruszył biegiem przed siebie._

 _Nadal jesteśmy zbyt blisko zamku..._

vvv

 _Zimno przeszywało go do szpiku kości. Oddech powodował ból. Zblokowane nadgarstki piekły niemiłosiernie przy każdej próbie poruszenia się. Spróbował poprawić niewygodną pozycję i jęknął gdy kolano zahaczyło o wystający kamień._

 _Kolejna rana._

 _Dawno przestał już liczyć jak wiele ich miał. Poziom jego własnej magii był dużo poniżej normy. Nie był w stanie zasklepić nawet najlżejszych zadrapań, nie zamierzał się więc przejmować kolejnym które dołączy do jego kolekcji._

 _Zamrugał, po raz kolejny starając się przebić wszechogarniający mrok. Bezskutecznie. Powoli nie był już pewien, czy to tu jest tak ciemno, czy też to on powoli traci zmysły._

 _Chciał, chciał żeby to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło. Chciał, ale wiedział, że nie będzie mu dane odpocząć._

 _Dziś. Jutro. Nigdy._

/ \/ \/\/\

Zacisnął palce na różdżce, nerwowo rozglądając się w okół. Dopiero po kilku minutach do jego otumanionej świadomości dotarło, że to był tylko sen. Upuszczając różdżkę na pościel, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, biorąc głęboki wdech.

 _Znów ten sen._

\- Jak długo jeszcze będę o tym śnił? - opadł z powrotem na poduszki, niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w okno.

\- Dlaczego wciąż śnię ten sam koszmar? Co to za miejsce? Czy naprawdę jest ono tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni? - szepnął, zwijając się w kłębek i naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Zadrżał wspominając swój piąty rok i sen o rannym ojcu Rona. Naprawdę chciał, żeby tym razem były to tylko zwykłe koszmary.

 _O nic więcej nie proszę..._ Za oknem wciąż było ciemno, zamknął więc oczy, błagając aby tym razem nie śniło mu się nic. W kilka minut jego wymęczony organizm poddał się ogarniającej go senności i odpłynął w krainę snów.

/ \/ \/\/\

Gdy ponownie się obudził, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę, rzucił zaklęcie.

\- Tempus. - zaskoczony zorientował się, że zegar wskazał prawie dwunastą.

\- Przespałem pół dnia? - prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem zdarzyło mu się spać do tej godziny. Przeciągnął się i wdzięczny za te kilka godzin spokojnego snu, wstał. Wyciągnął z szafy komplet czystych ubrań i ruszył w stronę łazienki planując długą kąpiel. Zostało mu jeszcze trochę czasu do obiadu i zamierzał go wykorzystać. Ciche pohukiwanie z rogu pokoju, pokrzyżowało mu szyki. Odwrócił się, dopiero teraz dostrzegając sowę siedzącą na biurku. Jej ciemne pióra nastroszyły się. Podejrzewał, że siedzi tu już od jakiegoś czasu. Zerknął w stronę otwartego okna, po czym znów zwrócił spojrzenie na sowę.

 _Nawet twój przylot mnie nie obudził? Zbliżył się do biurka i wyciągając rękę w stronę ptaka, szepnął:_

\- Co dla mnie przyniosłaś?

Jak tylko gruba koperta zaciążyła w jego ręku, sowa poderwała się i zaraz zniknęła za oknem. W kilka minut stała się maleńką kropeczką na błękitnym niebie. Tymczasem odwrócił kopertę, nie rozpoznał jednak pieczęci którą ją zalakowano. W pierwszej chwili podejrzewał, że to z Ministerstwa Magii jednak zdobiło ją nie duże M, lecz zawijas układający się w literę G.

 _Kto mi ją przysłał?_ \- westchnął i powstrzymując własną ciekawość, odłożył ją na biurko. Chyba powinienem się najpierw wykąpać.

\- Jak nie pójdę teraz, nie zdążę przed obiadem.

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rhovanion - Mroczna Puszcza, popołudnie - Thranduil**

Okrągły gabinet w niczym nie przypominał eleganckiego biura za które usiłował uchodzić. Rzeźbione biurko wykonane z ciemnego drewna zasypane było stertami gęsto zapisanych zwojów i map. Podłoga przykryta ciemnozielonym dywanem, wyglądała bardzo podobnie. Wśród całego tego rozgardiaszu siedział blond włosy mężczyzna, całkowicie pochłonięty studiowaniem jednej z map. Przesuwając palcem wzdłuż wąskiego pasma górskiego o szeptał coś do siebie, rozrysowując znany tylko sobie plan na jednym z pergaminów.

W pewnym momencie odłożył pióro i sięgnął po kolejną mapę. Układając obie tuż obok siebie, fragment po fragmencie porównywał je ze sobą. Praca tak go pochłonęła, że nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi. Dopiero delikatne chrząknięcie uzmysłowiło mu, że nie jest już dłużej w pomieszczeniu sam. Uniósł głowę, zastanawiając się kto odważył się mu przeszkadzać, choć wyraźnie zastrzegł by nikt nie niepokoił go do wieczora.

Dowódca Straży była ostatnią osobą jaką spodziewał się tego dnia ujrzeć. Ponadto jej poważny wzrok mówił mu, że nie przynosi ze sobą dobrych wiadomości. Niestety jak się okazało, przeczucie po raz kolejny go nie zawiodło.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Wasza Wysokość, patrol z północnej granicy miał wrócić wczoraj przed świtem. Zawsze zakładamy kilku godzinne opóźnienie, minęła jednak już ponad doba... Wciąż nikt się nie zjawił. Nie mamy od nich żadnych wiadomości.

\- Patrol Północny? - powtórzył i zamarł, coś sobie uświadamiając. - W nim jest... - zaczął, ale Eloira przerwała mu.

\- Tak Wasza Wysokość. To patrol Księcia Legolasa.

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Ulizanna - (ang. Sleekeazy's Hair Potion) — z cyklu HP - eliksir dla czarodziejów i czarownic, pomagający w układaniu wszystkich rodzajów włosów. Specyfik był skuteczny w ujarzmianiu niesfornych włosów, tak aby można je było ułożyć w ładną i elegancką fryzurę lub gustownie zadbaną brodę.**

 **Tempus – zaklęcie wskazujące aktualny czas. Nie jest to kanoniczne zaklęcie ale przewija się przez wiele opowiadań fanowskich i także mi przypasowało.**

 **Eloira – imię elfickie – tak Grim, twój pomysł górą ;)**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Koniec Rozdziału 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**ŚWIATŁO DWÓCH ŚWIATÓW**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **CZWARTY ROZDZIAŁ. TU POJAWIA SIĘ NIECO WIĘCEJ ZMIAN NIŻ W POPRZEDNICH. ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA NO I OCZYWIŚCIE DO KOMENTOWANIA. ;)**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rozdział 4**

 **Kolejne sekrety**

 _Ale tak właśnie jest z tajemnicami_

 _\- rzadko kiedy są radosne._

 _Jennifer Estep - Dotyk Gwen Frost_

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rhovanion - Mroczna Puszcza, Pałac, Noc - Thranduil**

Nerwowo krążył po korytarzach, wciąż pokonując tą samą drogę. Minuty mijały jedna za drugą, a dzień już dawno zamienił się w noc. Czuł lęk głęboko ściskający go gdzieś wewnątrz. Bał się. Sama myśl, że może stracić kolejną osobę, sprawiała, że jego ciało ogarniał przerażający chłód.

Starał się nie dopuszczać tego rodzaju uczuć do siebie, jednak ponownie mu się to nie udało. Nigdy jawnie nie okazał Legolasowi miłości, ale i tak troska o niego wdarła się do jego serca. Wiedział, że jego syn nie da się łatwo pokonać. Ufał jego umiejętnościom. Jego zdolności były bez zastrzeżeń i z łatwością był w stanie poradzić sobie z niejednym przeciwnikiem. Wiedział to, ale i tak nie potrafił wyzbyć się obaw.

 _Legolas zawsze wracał na czas._

 _Dlaczego tym razem się spóźniasz? Co takiego wydarzyło się na Północnej Granicy, że twój patrol wciąż się nie zameldował? Czy trafiliście na coś niespodziewanego? Czy ty..._ \- zatrzymując się przy jednym z ogromnych okien, zacisnął bezradnie pięści. Najgorsza była niewiedza.

 _Patrol który wysłałem za nimi nie dotrze na miejsce, wcześniej niż jutro o zmierzchu... potem czeka ich jeszcze droga powrotna... Elenion dlaczego cię tu nie ma? Z twoim talentem już dawno wiedzielibyśmy co się tam dzieje_. _Gdybyś tu był, wszystko byłoby prostsze..._ \- po raz ostatni spojrzał w gwiaździste niebo i na nowo podjął wędrówkę. Jego zwykle bezszelestne kroki, teraz echem odbijały się od kamiennych ścian.

 _Elenion... pomóż mi._

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Hogwart - samo południe - Harry**

Nim wyszedł z łazienki, do obiadu miał już tylko kilka minut, schwycił więc pozostawioną na łóżku kopertę i schował ją w kieszeń spodni. Spieszył się, a i tak do Wielkiej Sali dotarł jako ostatni. Przywitany przez dyrektora, odpowiedział jedynie skinieniem głowy i zajął swoje miejsce przy głównym stole. Wciąż miał do niego żal i przespana noc niczego nie zmieniała.

\- Harry, chciałbym żebyś odwiedził mnie dzisiaj w gabinecie, sądzę, że jest kilka spraw o których musimy porozmawiać.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać, dyrektorze. - odpowiedział, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Sięgnął po ziemniaki, uznając rozmowę za skończoną, niestety Dumbledore nie chciał dać za wygraną.

\- Harry, wiem że nie łatwo jest wybaczyć głupotę starcowi i nie zamierzam prosić cię teraz o wybaczenie. Chcę jednak byśmy spotkali się w cztery oczy. Sądzę, że to co mam ci do powiedzenia, zechcesz usłyszeć. Być może wychodzę z tym późno, ale przyrzekam ci Harry, na moją własną magię, że już nigdy więcej nic przed tobą nie ukryję. - te słowa zmusiły go do przerwania czynności i spojrzenia na Albusa. Dostrzegł, że dyrektor zaciska palce na własnej różdżce, która teraz delikatnie lśniła białym światłem. Znał potęgę magicznej przysięgi i nigdy nie sądził, że Dumbledore zdecyduje się na coś takiego. Jak szybko zrozumiał, nie on jeden.

\- Albusie, jesteś pewien... - Minerwa zaczęła, jednak Harry nie zamierzał czekać. Wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z dyrektora, odezwał się.

\- Przyjmuję twą przysięgę. - powietrze zadrgało i blask w okół różdżki Dumbledore'a przygasł. Przysięga została zawarta. Albus uśmiechnął się do niego, a w jego dotąd poważnym spojrzeniu, zamigotały iskierki.

\- Przyjdź do mnie po kolacji, Harry.

\- Przyjdę.

/ \/ \/\/\

Reszta posiłku minęła w spokoju. Sprout pogrążyła się w rozmowie z Severusem. Dyskutowali na temat ziół potrzebnych do kolejnej partii eliksirów leczniczych. Tymczasem McGonagall dała się wciągnąć Albusowi w rozmowę na temat planu zajęć na nadchodzący rok szkolny. Harry zostawiony sam sobie, wyciągnął z kieszeni zapomnianą kopertę. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na dużą literę G na pieczęci, zastanawiając się, kto może znakować listy w ten sposób. W końcu stwierdził, że i tak się dowie i złapał za krawędź, by ją przełamać.

\- Otrzymałeś list z Gringotta, Harry? - niespodziewane pytanie McGonagall, zatrzymało go w połowie ruchu.

\- To pieczęć Gringotta?

\- Tak. Wszystkie oficjalne pisma oznaczają tą literą.

 _Gringott?_

\- Dlaczego napisali do mnie z Gringotta?

\- Zdaje mi się, że dotyczy to tego, o czym chciałem dzisiaj z tobą porozmawiać Harry. - Gdy do rozmowy wtrącił się Dumbledore, spojrzał na niego. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego smutno i dodał:

\- Otwórz.

Nie zwlekając, przełamał pieczęć i wyjął z koperty gruby pergamin. Gdy go rozkładał, poczuł, że w dotyku jest zupełnie inny od tego którego sam używał w Hogwarcie. Ten pergamin był delikatnie chropowaty w dotyku. W środku złotym atramentem zapisano zaledwie kilka zdań, ale ich treść, obróciła jego świat o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni:

vvv

 _Szanowny Panie Potter_

 _Pragnę przypomnieć, że trzydziestego pierwszego lipca mija termin w którym ma Pan prawo ubiegać się o przynależny tytuł Lorda Pottera. Po upływie tego czasu, będzie Pan mógł ponownie wnieść o przejęcie tytułu dopiero po ukończeniu dwudziestego szóstego roku życia. Oczekuję na Pańską odpowiedź, bądź osobiste spotkanie jeszcze w tym miesiącu._

 _Dyrektor Ragnarok_

vvv

\- Lord Potter? - szepnął, nie wierzą do końca w to co czyta. _Mam prawo do tytułu Lorda?_ Owszem, słyszał, że najstarsze magiczne rodziny przynależą do Izby Lordów i zarządzają Wizengamotem, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu, że jego ojciec też do niej należał.

\- Tak Harry. Masz prawo do tytułu Lorda Pottera. Twój ojciec nigdy nie przejmował się tego rodzaju sprawami i nie odebrał tytułu. Twój dziadek Charlus Potter był ostatnim z lordów wśród Potterów.

\- Dlaczego mój ojciec go nie odebrał?

\- W tamtym czasie były dla niego ważniejsze kwestie niż tytuły.

\- A ja? Czemu mi nikt nie powiedział, że mam prawo do tytułu? - po jego pytaniu, Albus odchrząknął i szepnął.

\- Tym razem możesz w pełni winić za to mnie Harry. W natłoku ostatnich spraw i walki z Voldemortem, po prostu zapomniałem o tym. Starczy umysł czasem nie jest tak sprawny jakbym tego chciał. - nie odpowiedział na to. Wcale nie był pewny, czy to rzeczywiście był wynik zapomnienia, ale nie chciał się już kłócić.

\- Muszę stawić się w banku przed końcem miesiąca.

\- Oczywiście Harry, zorganizuję to.

\- Kiedy? - zapytał w odpowiedzi na zapewnienie Albusa. Wiedział, że nie może tego odwlekać, nie zamierzał więc dać się zbyć byle zapewnieniem.

\- Musisz dać mi trochę czasu Harry. Postaram się zorganizować to jak najszybciej, ale nie mogę cię puścić samego. To wciąż zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Wybacz Albusie, ale chcę tam pójść jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Jeśli nie znajdziesz nikogo kto mógłby zabrać mnie tam, to wybiorę się sam. - miał nadzieję, że jego głos jest stanowczy. Ani trochę nie spodobała mu się odpowiedź dyrektora. Dobrze wiedział, że określenie jak duże miałoby być to jego trochę, jest bardzo względne.

\- Harry, nie możesz opuścić zamku bez eskorty! Reporterzy są upierdliwi ale tak naprawdę stanowią najmniejszy problem! Zapominasz, że wciąż pozostający na wolności śmierciożercy to zupełnie inna sprawa! - podniesiony głos McGonagall, zmusił go do odłożenia widelca po który ponownie sięgnął i spojrzenia na nią.

\- Wiem o tym, Minerwo. Nie zapominam o tym, że wciąż na mnie polują, wy jednak zapominacie że nie mam już jedenastu lat. Jestem dorosły i jeśli podejmę ryzyko, zrobię to na własną odpowiedzialność.

\- Jesteś dorosły, ale nie możesz działać lekkomyślnie Harry!

\- Minerwo, to co zrobię z własnym życiem to wyłącznie moja decyzja.

\- Ale... - McGonagall wciąż nie chciała dać za wygraną, wtedy jednak do rozmowy wtrącił się dotąd milczący Snape.

\- Będę jutro na Pokątnej. Muszę uzupełnić składniki do eliksirów. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zaorać się ze mną.

\- Chętnie pro... Severusie.

/ \/ \/\/\

Następnego ranka wstał skoro świt. Snape kazał mu czekać przy wejściu tuż po śniadaniu. Wiedział, że do wyjścia ma jeszcze dużo czasu, ale nie mógł spać. Perspektywa wizyty w banku wzbudzała w nim zbyt wiele emocji, aby mógł usiedzieć w miejscu.

 _W jaki sposób przebiega przejęcie takiego tytułu? Czy wystarczy że podpiszę jakieś dokumenty? A może muszę zrobić coś jeszcze?_ Wiedział, że Dumbledore najpewniej udzieliłby mu odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty iść pytać go o cokolwiek. Po sytuacji w czasie obiadu zrezygnował wczoraj z wizyty w jego gabinecie. Choć wiedział, że przysięga nie pozwoli Albusowi więcej go okłamać, dalej nie czuł się gotowy na podjęcie rozmowy z nim.

Wciąż zamyślony skorzystał z toalety i podszedł do umywalki aby umyć zęby. Spojrzał w lustro, zamrugał i spojrzał jeszcze raz. Wszystkie myśli dotyczące wizyty w banku, momentalnie uleciały z jego głowy. Dotknął tafli, aby sprawdzić czy to na pewno on, a odbicie poruszyło się wraz z nim. Sięgnął ręką do własnych włosów, przesuwając je między palcami. To, że wczoraj gładko się układały zamiast sterczeć na wszystkie strony, zdawało mu się teraz błahym problemem.

 _Jak mogły tak urosnąć w czasie jednej nocy?_ \- wciąż się nad tym zastanawiając sięgnął po grzebień i rozczesał skołtunione kosmyki. Te po uczesaniu, opadły mu na twarz, całkowicie przysłaniając oczy. Założył je za uszy, upewniając się w tym, że są jakieś pięć centymetrów dłuższe niż były gdy kładł się spać.

 _To że nie sterczały to jedno, mógłbym tłumaczyć to tym, że zaczęły się układać, ale jakim sposobem tyle urosły? Ostatni raz kiedy włosy mi tak szybko urosły był wtedy gdy ciotka ostrzygła mnie zostawiając mi tylko grzywkę która miała przykrywać bliznę. Myślę, że była to wtedy zasługa mojej przypadkowej magii, to jednak nie tłumaczy co u licha stało się tym razem?_

\- Może ktoś naprawdę potraktował mnie dla żartu jakimś dziwnym zaklęciem? - westchnął i wciąż nie znajdując żadnej odpowiedzi uznał, że będzie musiał wybrać się po powrocie z Pokątnej, do Madame Pomfrey. _Dzisiaj rano miała wrócić, więc niech ona to sprawdzi. Zresztą i tak pewnie będzie chciała mnie przebadać, żeby upewnić się, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku._ Odrywając się od rozmyślań, umył się szybko. W kilka minut później opuszczał już łazienkę, całkowicie ubrany. Przed wyjściem z kwater sięgnął jeszcze po pozostawioną na krześle bluzę i naciągając ją na siebie, wyszedł.

Poranek spędził w bibliotece. Liczył, że być może tam trafi na jakąś książkę o lordach, ale nie dotarł do niczego, czego by już nie wiedział. _Chyba rzeczywiście będę musiał porozmawiać o tym z Albusem..._ Niezbyt zadowolony z takiego wniosku, odłożył przejrzane książki na miejsce i podążył na śniadanie.

/ \/ \/\/\

Na miejsce dotarł kilka minut spóźniony. _To naprawdę zaczyna stawać się tradycją..._ \- pomyślał z przekąsem, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Wziął głęboki oddech, mentalnie przygotowując się na nieuchronne pytania, po czym pchnął drzwi, wchodząc do jadalni. Tak jak się spodziewał, profesorowie byli już na miejscu i jak na zawołanie, wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na nim.

\- Ładna fryzura Harry, czyżbyś pragnął nieco zmienić swój image? Przyznaję, że wyglądasz w niej znacznie poważniej. - słowa które usłyszał od Sprout zamiast powitania, jedynie potwierdziły jego obawy.

\- Nawet jeśli taka zmiana jest korzystna, nie powinien pan, panie Potter stosować obecnie żadnych eliksirów modyfikujących wygląd. Stan pańskiego zdrowia wciąż pozostawia wiele do życzenia, a tego rodzaju eliksiry nadwyrężają odporność organizmu. - Podniósł ręce w geście poddania, aby przerwać monolog spoglądającej na niego Pomfrey. Kiedy wreszcie dała mu dojść do głosu, wyjaśnił:

\- Madame Pomfrey, nie brałem żadnych eliksirów, nie stosowałem też zaklęć. Dobrze wiem, że nie wolno zażywać mi tego rodzaju specyfików. Szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia dlaczego moje włosy w ciągu jednej nocy tak bardzo urosły. Liczyłem na to, że może w czasie kolejnego badania, pani uda się ustalić jaka jest tego przyczyna.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, panie Potter. Takie zmiany nie pojawiają się same z siebie. To nie jest jedynie kwestia dłuższych włosów. Musiał pan coś zażyć, świadomie lub nie.

\- Na pewno nic nie wziąłem, nie świadomie. Nic nie zażywałem, nie brałem od nikogo żadnych eliksirów. Włosy naprawdę urosły mi same z siebie.- powiedział, mając co do tego pewność, po czym nieco niepewny zadał pytanie, gdy sens tego co powiedziała Pomfrey, w pełni do niego dotarł:

\- Jak to włosy nie są jedyną zmianą?

\- Przeglądałeś się w lustrze Harry? - tym razem to Dumbledore zapytał. Odwracając się w jego stronę, przytaknął i dodał:

\- Tak. Przeglądałem się. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zmieniło się coś jeszcze.

\- Jesteś blady, Harry.

\- Blady?

\- Twoja skóra jest jaśniejsza niż wczoraj. Wygląda to zupełnie tak, jakby w ciągu nocy zeszła ci opalenizna.

\- Nie zauważyłem tego.

\- Harry czy ty naprawdę nie użyłeś żadnego eliksiru?

\- Przysięgam. - przyłożył rękę do serca na potwierdzenie tych słów. - Jedyny eliksir który sam przyjąłem w ostatnim czasie to Eliksir Słodkich Snów. Naprawdę nie wiem. skąd te zmiany. Może ktoś rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie?

\- Żadne zaklęcie nie jest w stanie wywołać tak permanentnych zmian w wyglądzie czarodzieja, do tego potrzebne są eliksiry, panie Potter. - wyjaśnienia Pomfrey wcale nie rozjaśniły mu jego sytuacji.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, aby dalsze rozwodzenie się teraz nad tym, miało jakikolwiek sens.. Zjedz coś. Gdy wrócicie z Pokątnej, pójdziesz z Poppy i wtedy się wszystkiego dowiemy. - Zgadzając się z Dumbledore'm, zabrał się za jedzenie.

/ \/ \/\/\

\- Przyjdę po ciebie za godzinę. Nie opuszczaj terenu banku. W nim nikt nie odważy się ciebie zaatakować.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- To teren goblinów, a zadarcie z takimi istotami może nieść ze sobą wysoką cenę. Nikt choć z odrobiną inteligencji, nie ściągnie na siebie dobrowolnie ich gniewu. - Snape nie dodał nic więcej. Patrząc jak oddala się szybkim krokiem, jeszcze przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, po czym posłusznie skrył się za wielkimi drzwiami.

Sala pełna goblinów pochylonych nad wielkimi księgami, nic się nie zmieniła od jego ostatniej wizyty w tym miejscu. Wciąż było dosyć wrześnie więc klientów było niewielu. Zresztą, jak zauważył, zdawali się jedynie prześlizgiwać po nim wzrokiem. Nikt nie widział w nim Harry'ego Pottera. _Czy zmiana długości włosów robi aż tak wielką różnicę?_ Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiając, zbliżył się do pierwszego wolnego goblina. Ten, choć z pewnością słyszał jego kroki, nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Dzień dobry, chciałbym zobaczyć się z dyrektorem Ragnarokiem. - to jedno zdanie wystarczyło by goblin przerwał to co robił i uniósł głowę znad księgi. Goblin zmierzył go krytycznym wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i wracając do przerwanej pracy, rzucił gburliwym tonem.

\- Dyrektor nie przyjmuje interesantów. Jeśli ma pan pilną sprawę, proszę napisać list. - biorąc uspokajający oddech by nie dać się mu wyprowadzić z równowagi, położył rękę na czytanej przez niego księdze i dodał.

\- Otrzymałem wczoraj pismo od dyrektora Ragnaroka. Prosił abym zjawił się w tym miesiącu. Mam przejąć moje prawa do tytułu Lorda. - nie musiał dodawać nic więcej. Goblin momentalnie porzucił swoją pracę, a jego głos wyraźnie drżał, gdy pytał:

\- Tytuł Lorda?

\- Tak.

\- Pańskie nazwisko? - nie chcąc być przypadkiem usłyszany przez postronnych, Harry pochylił się nad kontuarem, nim mu odpowiedział.

\- Potter. Harry James Potter.

\- Proszę za mną.

/ \/ \/\/\

Opuścili pełną marmurów salę i weszli w wąski, ciemny korytarz. Rozglądając się po ciemnych kamiennych ścianach, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie są to pozostałości po jakichś jaskiniach. Szli dość długo, korytarze oświetlone jedynie przez pochodnie zdawały mu się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Wracając sam, _z pewnością zgubiłbym się po drodze. Cóż, wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się to celowym działaniem. Gobliny są przewrażliwione na punkcie bezpieczeństwa._

Wreszcie, po kilku kolejnych minutach, prowadzący go goblin przystanął. Harry ponownie rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych drzwi. Tymczasem goblin dotknął ręką ściany. Kamień rozbłysł i jego oczom ukazały się proste, drewniane drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść panie Potter. Dyrektor Ragnarok już na pana czeka. - nie zastanawiając się skąd ten wie już, że przyszedł, nacisnął klamkę i pchnął ciężkie drzwi. Prostokątny gabinet w którym się znalazł, stanowił całkowite przeciwieństwo nie tylko korytarzy ale i paradnej sali wejściowej. Prosty, cały w drewnie, zdał mu się znacznie przytulniejszy niż pozostałe części banku. Za dużym biurkiem siedział goblin w eleganckim, szarym garniturze.

\- Zapraszam panie Potter, proszę spocząć. - siadając na wskazanym krześle, Harry rzekł zamiast powitania:

\- Dziękuję za list. Gdyby nie on pewnie jeszcze nieprędko dowiedziałbym się o tytule.

\- Chce pan powiedzieć, panie Potter, że nie został pan poinformowany o własnych prawach? - w głosie dyrektora banku dosłyszał zaskoczenie.

\- Teraz to i tak już nieistotne. Jeśli to nie problem, przejdźmy do rzeczy. O dziesiątej przyjdzie ktoś by mnie stąd odebrać. Niestety wciąż nieco niebezpieczne jest dla mnie poruszanie się w pojedynkę.

\- Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że godzi się pan na przejęcie tytułu?

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie wystarczy, że podpisze pan kilka dokumentów, panie Potter. Najpierw jednak muszę prosić o kroplę pańskiej krwi.

\- Mojej krwi?

\- Musimy potwierdzić pańską tożsamość. To zwykła formalność. Wystarczy, że przyłoży pan palec do tego pergaminu. - z tymi słowami Ragnarok przesunął w jego stronę gładki pergamin o dziwnym, zielonkawym kolorze. Jak tylko przyłożył do niego opuszek palca, poczuł delikatne ukłucie.

Goblin zabrał pergamin, a Harry zafascynowany patrzył jak na pustym papierze pojawiają się słowa. Próbował odczytać je do góry nogami, ale szybko zorientował się, że nie zna języka w jakim zostały zapisane. Dyrektor jednak zdawał się je rozumieć, bowiem zwinął pergamin i ponownie patrząc mu w oczy, rzekł:

\- W porządku. Zgodnie z prawem magii, jest pan dziedzicem tytułu Lorda Pottera. Czy akceptuje pan związane z nim prawa i obowiązki?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. - po tych słowach, na blacie pojawiły się dwie czarne teczki. - Teraz czeka już na pana tylko kilka dokumentów.

/ \/ \/\/\

Dwadzieścia minut później wydostał się na zewnątrz. Na jego prawej dłoni błyszczał złoty sygnet z dużą literą P, za którą w tle krzyżowały się różdżka z lilią. Trzymał również pod pachą sporą skrzynkę którą na odchodnym wręczył mu dyrektor Ragnarok. _Podobno miano mi przekazać ją po moich siedemnastych urodzinach, ale przez to, że nie pojawiłem się od tego dnia w banku, otrzymałem ją dopiero teraz._

Snape'a jeszcze nie było, dlatego stanął przy wejściu, opierając się o mur i przesuwając palce po rzeźbionym wieku, pozwolił myślom swobodnie płynąć. _Czy naprawdę zostawili mi ją moi rodzice? Ale skoro tak, dlaczego miałem dostać ją dopiero gdy stanę się pełnoletni? Co jest w środku?_ Najchętniej otworzyłby ją tutaj i po prostu sprawdził zawartość, ale wiedział, że to nie najlepszy pomysł.

\- Jeszcze ściągnąłbym na siebie zainteresowanie kogoś nieodpowiedniego. - szepnął, ponownie spoglądając na skrzynkę. Nagle padł na niego cień. Poderwał głowę i odetchnął z ulgą, orientując się, że to tylko Snape.

\- Gotowy?

\- Tak.

\- W porządku. Wracamy. Nie ma sensu zostawać tu dłużej niż to konieczne. - przytaknął pozwalając złapać się za ramię.

Wszystko zawirowało.

/ \/ \/\/\

Jak tylko wrócił do zamku, zostawił skrzynkę na łóżku i obiecując sobie że zajrzy do niej zaraz po obiedzie, skierował się na pierwsze piętro, gdzie mieściło się Skrzydło Szpitalne. Podejrzewał, że Madame Pomfrey już tam na niego czeka. Po drodze zajrzał jeszcze do najbliższej łazienki, aby sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście, tak jak usłyszał przy śniadaniu, jest bledszy. Prawdę mówiąc po przejrzeniu się w lustrze, stwierdził, że w dalszym ciągu nie dostrzega jakiejś specjalnej różnicy.

 _Skoro jednak stwierdziła to Sprout, Pomfrey i Dumbledore, to coś w tym musi być..._

\- Skąd te zmiany się wzięły? Może rzeczywiście ktoś podrzucił mi jakiś eliksir? - szepnął i zaraz pokręcił głową uznając, że to już chyba objawy paranoi.

\- Nikt chyba nie miał ku temu możliwości. Przez cały czas jestem w zamku, kto miałby więc zrobić mi coś takiego? Chyba że zrobił to Lucjusz Malfoy w czasie swojej wizyty... tylko po co u licha ktoś taki jak on miałby to robić? - pogrążony w myślach, dopiero przy samych drzwiach od Skrzydła Szpitalnego zorientował się, że dotarł na miejsce.

\- Zaraz i tak wszystkiego się dowiem. - wyszeptał i pchnąwszy drzwi, wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Sala Szpitalna była tak samo jasna i sterylna jak zawsze. Rozglądał się, idąc wzdłuż rzędu łóżek, jednak Madame Pomfrey nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. _Może jest czymś zajęta?_ Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę myśl, drzwi do jej osobistego gabinetu otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytem i szkolna pielęgniarka, weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Zdejmij bluzę i usiądź na łóżku. Zaczniemy od sprawdzenia skąd te zmiany się biorą. Skoro zarzekasz się, że nic nie przyjmowałeś, musimy poznać ich przyczynę. Potem sprawdzę twój ogólny stan zdrowia. - przywitany poleceniami, wzruszył ramionami i zrobił to co kazała. Co jak co, z nią nie zamierzał się kłócić. Dobrze wiedział, czym grozi zdenerwowanie Madame Pomfrey.

/ \/ \/\/\

Przez kolejne minuty czekał cierpliwie podczas gdy Madame Pomfrey machała nad nim różdżką, szepcząc kolejne zaklęcia. W końcu schowała ją i stanęła przed nim z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Twój organizm jest mniej więcej w takim samym stanie, jak w czasie poprzedniego badania. Nie widzę żadnych zmian. Myślę, że dopóki mamy takie wysokie temperatury, nic niepokojącego nie będzie się działo. - Harry skinął jej głową na znak, że rozumie, tymczasem Pomfrey dodała:

\- Twój słuch podoba mi się znacznie mniej. Wciąż nie ma w nim wyraźnych uszkodzeń, ale widać postępujące zmiany. - tego również się spodziewał, zostawił więc na razie ten problem i zapytał o to, co go teraz najbardziej nurtowało.

\- Co z moim wyglądem? Czy wie pani, dlaczego moje włosy tak urosły? Może ktoś rzeczywiście podał mi jakiś eliksir? Być może wypiłem coś, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy?

\- Nie.

\- Słucham? - Harry nie bardzo zrozumiał odpowiedź pielęgniarki. - Nie? Co, nie?

\- Zmiany w twoim wyglądzie nie są skutkiem żadnego z przyjętych przez ciebie w ostatnim czasie eliksirów.

\- Skoro nie wywołał ich żaden eliksir, to co w takim razie jest ich przyczyną? Dlaczego mój wygląd tak bardzo się zmienił? Najpierw moje włosy przestały sterczeć na wszystkie strony, a teraz urosły zaledwie w jedną noc.

\- Sama jestem tym zaskoczona, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że twój wygląd powraca do normy, panie Potter.

\- Normy? Nie rozumiem.

\- Dla mnie samej brzmi to nieco nierealnie, Harry, ale zaklęcia się nie mylą. Przed laty twój wygląd musiał zostać w jakiś sposób zmodyfikowany. Odnalazłam ślady po starym zaklęciu. W każdym razie, teraz czar opada i twoje ciało powoli dostosowuje się do tego, jak powinno wyglądać. - słysząc to poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody.

 _Powinienem inaczej wyglądać? Niby jak? O co tu w ogóle chodzi? Przecież wyglądam dokładnie tak jak trzeba! Kto w ogóle miałby zmieniać mój wygląd? Po co do cholery miałby to robić?!_

\- Może to jakaś pomyłka? Sama mówiłaś, że nie można zmienić trwale wyglądu żadnym zaklęciem. - nie przejął się tym, że mówi do Pomfrey na ty. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet tego nie zauważył.

\- Nie, nie można, przynajmniej nie zaklęciem. Istnieją eliksiry które mogą trwale zmienić elementy wyglądu, w twoim przypadku odkryłam jednak ślady czasowego eliksiru. Powinien on działać przez około dziesięć lat, jego działanie zostało jednak wydłużone zaklęciem. Teraz ten czar ustał, a wraz z nim zaczynają znikać kolejne zmiany które kiedyś wprowadził eliksir.

\- Co to znaczy, że czar ustał? Ktoś go zdjął?

\- Być może, panie Potter. W przypadku takich zaklęć są trzy możliwości. Czar może zniknąć po upływie z góry wyznaczonego czasu, po rzuceniu przeciw zaklęcia, lub w momencie śmierci osoby która ten czar rzuciła. - zacisnął powieki gdy pokój przed jego oczami zaczął nagle niebezpiecznie wirować. Naprawdę był w tym momencie wdzięczny za to, że wciąż siedzi. Wątpił aby nogi były go w stanie teraz utrzymać.

\- Jak wiele tych zmian będzie? - gdy o to pytał, jego głos nie był wiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Nie umiem powiedzieć. Zazwyczaj w takich przypadkach oczyszczenie organizmu nie zajmuje więcej niż dwa, góra trzy tygodnie. Po tym czasie wszystkiego się dowiemy.

\- Dwa tygodnie? Jak bardzo zmienię się do tego czasu?

\- Nie wiem Harry. Choćbym chciała, to na to pytanie również nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć. Te zmiany mogą wiązać się z modyfikacją jedynie kilku elementów w twoim obecnym wyglądzie albo... - urwała spoglądając na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

\- Albo?

\- Mogą również oznaczać całkowitą przemianę. Może się nawet okazać, że nie jesteś tym kim myślisz. Być może nie płynie w tobie krew Potterów.

\- Nie jestem Potterem? Jak niby miałbym nim nie być?

\- Jak już wspominałam, mogą to być jedynie niewielkie zmiany jak dłuższe włosy, czy bledsza cera, ale może również okazać się, że twój wygląd całkowicie się zmieni. Nie wiem jakiego eliksiru na tobie użyto, jednak jego działanie przypomina trochę działanie eliksiru adopcyjnego.

\- Czym jest eliksir adopcyjny?

\- Eliksir adopcyjny pozwala nadać adoptowanemu dziecku, cechy wyglądu przybranych rodziców.

\- Ja nie zostałem adoptowany.

\- Nie twierdzę, że tak było Harry. Eliksir który ci podano nie był eliksirem adopcyjnym, co do tego mam pewność. Eliksir adopcyjny ma działanie permanentne, natomiast działanie specyfiku który podano tobie, jak już wspominała, zostało sztucznie przedłużane zaklęciem. Mimo wszystko jednak jego działanie wydaje się podobne, więc zmiany w twoim wyglądzie mogą okazać się znaczne.

\- Czyli na razie mogę tylko czekać?

\- Obawiam się, że nie pozostaje ci nic innego. Sądzę jednak, że powinieneś pójść porozmawiać z Albusem. Być może on coś na ten temat wie i zdoła udzielić ci jakichś odpowiedzi?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę je poznać.

/ \/ \/\/\

Droga do gabinetu dyrektora jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała mu się tak długa. Pokonując kolejne schody, czuł coraz większy ciężar w klatce. Bał się. Bał się tego co może usłyszeć. Bał się jednak także tego, że nie usłyszy nic.

 _Co jeśli dyrektor nic nie wie na ten temat? Gdzie mam wtedy szukać prawdy? Czy po tym jak dokonają się te wszystkie zmiany, uzyskam jakąkolwiek odpowiedź? Co jeśli naprawdę nie jestem Potterem? Co jeśli ktoś tylko chciał żebym wyglądał jak Potter?_ \- westchnął.

\- Tylko kto i po co miałby to robić? - jedyną odpowiedzią była cisza. Gdy w końcu dotarł przed posąg gargulca, wziął kolejny uspokajający oddech i powiedział:

\- Karmelkowe Motylki – hasło do gabinetu jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało mu się tak absurdalne.

\- Wejdź Harry. - otwierając ciężkie drzwi, cicho wsunął się do gabinetu dyrektora. Siadając na fotelu na przeciwko biurka, zastanawiał się, jak rozpocząć tą rozmowę. Nim jednak miał szansę odezwać się, dyrektor zrobił to pierwszy.

\- Cieszę się, że cię tu widzę Harry. Wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić po czasie, ale chciałbym cię przeprosić. Miałeś rację, głupio postąpiłem ukrywając przed tobą prawdę o pracy Severusa. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, że pracuje on nad eliksirem dla ciebie. Powinienem również pamiętać o przekazaniu ci we właściwym czasie prawdy o twoim dziedzictwie.

\- W porządku, dyre... Albusie, już się nie gniewam. Chciałbym jednak prosić, żebyś nie robił tego więcej. Ja naprawdę nie jestem już dzieckiem. Mam prawo wiedzieć o sprawach które dotyczą mnie bezpośrednio.

\- Wiem o tym Harry. Wiem to i obiecuję ci, że już nigdy więcej nic przed tobą nie zataję. Mam więc nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie ponownie mi zaufać.

\- Spróbuję.

\- Cieszy mnie to Harry. A wracając do teraźniejszości, co cię dzisiaj do mnie sprowadza?

\- Mój wygląd.

\- Rozumiem, że byłeś już u Poppy? Co stwierdziła?

\- Byłem. Powiedziała, że te zmiany są skutkiem eliksiru który podano mi wiele lat temu. Teraz zaklęcie podtrzymujące jego działanie znikło i wraz z nim znikają zmiany. Powiedziała, że być może, wcale nie jestem Potterem. Dlatego chcę cię zapytać, czy wiesz coś na ten temat, Albusie? Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś więcej mnie nie okłamywać.

\- Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać Harry, jednak to co mówisz, dla mnie samego jest zaskakujące. Czyżbyś był pod działaniem eliksiru adopcyjnego? Lily ani James nigdy nic mi na ten temat nie mówili. - coś w głosie dyrektora, upewniło go w tym, że ten nie próbuje go oszukać.

 _On naprawdę nic nie wie na ten temat..._ \- zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie powbijały mu się w dłonie.

\- To nie jest eliksir adopcyjny. Madame Pomfrey stwierdziła, że jego działanie jest podobne i zmiany w moim wyglądzie mogą okazać się dość duże, jednak eliksir który mi podano, nie był eliksirem adopcyjny. Mi samemu wydaje się, że nie mogę nie być Potterem. Przecież odebrałem dziś tytuł Lorda Pottera. Jak mógłbym nim zostać gdybym był kimś innym?

\- Tu akurat więzy krwi nie są potrzebne, Harry.

\- Jak to?

\- Tytuł Lorda jednej ze szlacheckich magicznych rodzin można otrzymać na dwa sposoby. Dziedziczy się poprzez krew, wtedy tytuł przechodzi z ojca na syna. Można jednak odziedziczyć go także przez magię. W takim przypadku dziedzicem może zostać dziecko adoptowane lub jakakolwiek inna osoba która zostanie wyznaczona na spadkobiercę przez głowę rodziny. W takim przypadku nawet jeśli nie byłbyś Potterem z krwi, wciąż mógłbyś odziedziczyć tytuł Lorda Pottera. - przytaknął i zadrżał, coś sobie nagle uświadamiając.

\- Dziś w banku usłyszałem, że zgodnie z prawem magii dziedziczę tytuł. Czy to znaczy, że James Potter nie jest moim ojcem?

\- Nie Harry, nie wyklucza to twojego pokrewieństwa z Potterami. Dziedziczenie zgodnie z prawem magii jest starym powiedzeniem wypowiadanym przy potwierdzaniu czyjejś tożsamości. Gdyby powiedział, że poprzez magię nadano ci prawo dziedziczenia, wtedy byłbyś nie związany krwią. Zwrot poprzez prawo magi może jednak dotyczyć obu przypadków.

・ Czyli dopóki zmiany się nie zakończą, nic nie będę wiedział?

\- Obawiam się, że tak przedstawia się sytuacja Harry. Czy Poppy wspomniała, jak wiele czasu zajmie pojawienie się tych zmian?

\- Dwa do trzech tygodni.

\- W takim razie chciałbym aby od teraz Poppy codziennie sprawdzała twój organizm. Być może wraz z kolejnymi pojawiającymi się zmianami, zyskamy jakąś wskazówkę. Proszę cię byś informował ją o wszelkich różnicach jakie zauważysz.

\- Dobrze. Pójdę już.

\- Oczywiście Harry. Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.

/ \/ \/\/\

Nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na obiad, zaszył się w bibliotece. Planował poszukać czegoś na temat zmian w wyglądzie podobnych do tego co się z nim obecnie działo, nie było jednak zbyt wiele pozycji poruszających tą kwestię. A to co udało mu się znaleźć były tak ogólnikowe, że szybko zrezygnował z dalszego przetrząsania dostępnych zasobów.

 _Szkolna biblioteka nie jest chyba odpowiednim miejscem do szukania czegoś na ten temat, zwłaszcza, że do tych książek może zajrzeć każde dziecko..._ \- uznając, że na razie pozostaje mu tylko czekanie na kolejne zmiany, zawrócił w stronę swojego pokoju. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, jego wzrok padł na pozostawioną na łóżku skrzynkę. Przez rewelacje które usłyszał s skrzydle szpitalnym, zupełnie o niej zapomniał.

 _Może w niej znajdę jakąś odpowiedź?_

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rhovanion - Mroczna Puszcza, Północna Granica - Legolas**

Zmęczony osunął się przy drzewie i przymykając oczy, pozwolił sobie na kilka chwil wytchnienia. Lewą dłonią wciąż ściskał łuk, gotowy użyć go w każdym momencie. To co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej doby, było dla niego tak nierealne, że marzył tylko o tym aby zapomnieć.

Bolało go wszystko. Chciał zasnąć i nie myśleć o niczym, niestety sen był ostatnią rzeczą na którą mógłby sobie teraz pozwolić. Musiał wracać. Z całego oddziału tylko on przeżył. Tylko on mógł powiadomić o tym co się stało.

 _Ojciec musi się o tym dowiedzieć. Musi poznać prawdę, nim będzie za późno. Musi, albo mroczna puszcza już nigdy nie będzie taka sama._ \- pomyślał, zmuszając się do tego aby wstać. Gdy się podnosił, lepkie od krwi włosy, opadły mu na twarz przysłaniając widoczność. Odrzucił je do tyłu i przytrzymując się kolejnych drzew, podjął mozolną wędrówkę. Czekała go długa droga do domu. Miał nadzieję, że nie padnie, zanim nie dotrze na miejsce.

 _Nie mogę się poddać. Jeszcze nie teraz..._

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Eliksir adopcyjny - hmm, jest to całkowicie mój wymysł. Na potrzeby tego opowiadania założyłam, że permanentne zmiany wyglądu można osiągnąć jedynie za pomocą odpowiednich eliksirów. Użycie różdżki pozwala zmienić wygląd jedynie na krótką chwilę.**

 **Ragnarök lub ragnarek – w mitologii skandynawskiej los bogów. W wyobrażeniach mitologicznych ma on być wielką walką pomiędzy bogami a olbrzymami pod wodzą Lokiego, w wyniku której świat i Asgard, siedzibę bogów, strawi ogień, wszystkie gwiazdy zgasną, a Ziemię zaleje wielkie morze. U mnie imię dyrektora banku goblinów ;)**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Koniec Rozdziału 4**


	5. Rozdział 5

**ŚWIATŁO DWÓCH ŚWIATÓW**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Jak łatwo zauważyć, z każdym kolejnym rozdziałem zmian jest coraz więcej, polecam więc czytanie tekstu od początku. Nie przedłużam jednak i po prostu zapraszam.**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Rozdział 5**

 _ **Kim jestem**_

 _ **Nie będę się wstydzić tego,**_

 _ **kim jestem, jaki jestem,**_

 _ **ani jaki będę...**_

 _ **xxx**_

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Hogwart, późne popołudnie - Harry**

Przeklinając sam siebie za to, że ze zdenerwowania zaczynają drżeć mu ręce, sięgnął do zamknięcia i nacisnął. Metalowy zatrzask odskoczył. Ostrożnie otworzył szkatułkę i mając wrażenie, że zaraz ogłuchnie od łomotu własnego serca, zajrzał do wnętrza. Szkatułka, pomimo swojej wielkości, była wypełniona zaledwie w połowie. Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że, znajdują się w niej dokumenty.

 _Czy wśród nich jest coś co odpowie mi na pytanie kim jestem?_

\- Pozostaje mi tylko sprawdzić. - szepnął, sięgając po pierwszy z brzegu pergamin. Rozwinął go. Już po nagłówku zorientował się, że ma w rękach akt własności domu w Dolinie Godryka. Zadrżał na samą myśl o tym.

 _To tam tak naprawdę wszystko się zaczęło. Tam Voldemort w ciągu jednej nocy odebrał mi normalne życie... Gdyby nie on, to być może dzisiaj dalej mieszkałbym tam razem z rodzicami. - westchnął. Ciekaw jestem w jakim obecnie stanie jest ten dom. Hagrid wspominał, że wyciągnął mnie z gruzowiska, więc pewnie pozostało po nim niewiele, ale właściwie nie znam żadnych szczegółów._

\- Nikt nigdy nawet nie zaproponował, że pokarze mi to miejsce. Co ja mówię, minęło tyle lat, a ja nigdy nawet nie byłem na cmentarzu gdzie są pochowani. Ja nawet nie wiem który to cmentarz... - przymknął oczy, odkładając pergamin na łóżko.

 _Czy jeśli poproszę Albusa, zgodzi się zabrać mnie tam?_

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć to miejsce. Nawet jeśli okaże się, że Lily i James nie byli moimi biologicznymi rodzicami, to wciąż oddali za mnie życie... _Poświęcili się za mnie i w moim sercu zawsze dla mnie nimi będą._

\- Zresztą może dom w Dolinie Godryka nadaje się do odbudowania? Może będzie mnie stać na naprawienie go i uda mi się kiedyś w nim zamieszkać? _I tak muszę gdzieś mieć dom, a to nie jest taka zła myśl.._. - sięgnął do skrzynki i wyjął kolejny dokument. Rozwinął go i zaskoczony zorientował się, że to akt własności kolejnego domu.

\- Jeszcze jeden? Nie wiedziałem, że moi rodzice posiadali dwa domy. _Szary Dom, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, Anglia._

\- Gdzie to właściwie jest? Ottery St. Catchpole? - _Pierwszy raz trafiłem na informacje o tym miejscu, ale ta nazwa brzmi znajomo... dlaczego?_ Był pewien, że już gdzieś ją słyszał, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił połączyć jej z niczym konkretnym.

Poddając się na razie, zwinął dokument z powrotem w rulon i położył na poprzednim.

Ponownie zerknął do skrzyni. Tym razem trafił na kopertę. Zaciekawiony otworzył ją i zajrzał do środka. _Zdjęcia._ Wysypał je na pościel i uśmiechnął się, orientują, że są to ślubne zdjęcia jego rodziców. Już z pierwszego z nich machała do niego Lily w prześlicznej, srebrno białej sukni wyszytej w mieniące się kwiaty. Obok niej stał James w szacie koloru leśnej zieleni. Oboje wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Na kolejnej fotografii tańczyli w swoich objęciach. Przyglądając się im, mimowolnie zatrzymał na moment wzrok na roztrzepanych włosach własnego ojca. Sterczały tak samo, jak jeszcze do niedawna, jego własne.

\- Mamo... tato... Co zrobię jeśli okaże się, że jednak nie byliście moimi rodzicami? - szepnął w przestrzeń pustego pokoju, sięgając po kolejne fotografie: Rodzice przed ołtarzem z dłońmi związanymi złotą wstęgą, Syriusz obejmujący Jamesa ramieniem, Lily szepcząca coś na ucho jakiejś nieznanej mu czarownicy, rodzice siedzący wspólnie nad stawem, całujący się nocą w migoczącym świetle ogniska... - zdjęć było ponad trzydzieści. Wszystkie z tego jednego, pamiętnego dnia. Wsunął je na powrót do koperty i po raz kolejny zajrzał do otrzymanej skrzynki.

W jego ręce trafił plik listów. Wstrzymał na kilka sekund oddech, zastanawiając się, czy to w nich znajdzie odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie, zaraz jednak odsunął na razie tę myśl od siebie, orientując się, czego one dotyczą. List leżący na samej górze, mówił sam za siebie:

vvv

 _Zgodziła się!_

 _Syri, uwierzysz w to?! Uwierzysz? Myślałem, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie, ale powiedziała tak! Zgodziła się! W końcu się zgodziła! Lily Evans zostanie panią Potter!_

 _To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! Pamiętaj, będziesz moim drużbą!_

 _James_

vvv

Tym razem zamiast położyć je wraz z resztą wyjętych już rzeczy, pochylił się i schował je pod poduszkę. Zamierzał przeczytać resztę przed snem.

 _Będą idealne na dobranoc._

Kolejnym skarbem który wyłowił z odmętów pudła okazał się oprawiony w czerwoną skórę pamiętnik. Otworzył go, z uśmiechem odczytując słowa z pierwszej strony:

vvv

 _Oto pamiętnik opisujący niesamowite życie Lily Evans. Lat jedenaście. Czarownica. Tak drogi czytelniku, to nie przywidzenie, dobrze przeczytałeś. Cza-ro-wni-ca. Wciąż mi nie wierzysz? Zapraszam. Przekonaj się sam..._

 _L.E._

vvv

Wsunął pamiętnik razem z listami pod poduszkę, coś czując, że tej nocy raczej nie pójdzie spać. W skrzyni nie pozostało już wiele rzeczy. Zaglądając do środka dostrzegł dwa pergaminy, kilka fiolek z eliksirami, jakaś książka i jeszcze jedną kopertę, zapewne z kolejnymi zdjęciami. Decydując się zacząć od pergaminów, rozwinął pierwszy z nich.

\- Akt Ślubu. - szepnął przyglądając się złożonym u dołu podpisom rodziców oraz świadków, wśród których znaleźli się oczywiście Remus John Lupin i Syriusz Orion Black. Poza nimi zauważył podpis mamy Nevila, Alicji Hanny Longbottom i Andromedy Druelli Tonks. Nie znał jej, ale sądząc po nazwisku obstawiał, że musi być spokrewniona z pewną dobrze znaną mu aurorką.

 _Może to jej mama?_ \- zastanawiając się nad tym, podniósł ostatni pergamin. Okazał się on jego własnym aktem urodzenia:

vvv

AKT URODZENIA

 _Imię i nazwisko: Harry James Potter_

 _Data urodzenia: 31.07.1980_

 _Ojciec: James Charlus Potter._

 _Matka: Lily Potter, z domu Evans._

vvv

Nie ma tu nic, czego bym już nie wiedział. No może poza drugim imieniem taty. W sumie, to nawet nie wiedziałem, że też miał drugie imię. Odłożył pergamin do reszty dokumentów. Eliksirów zdecydował się na razie nie ruszać.

\- Najpierw muszę spytać się kogoś co w nich jest. Może Snape da się namówić na to, żeby je sprawdzić? - Zostawił fiolki w pudle, pozostała mu więc już tylko książka i koperta. _Raczej niewielkie są szanse na to, że znajdę w tych rzeczach jakieś zaskakujące rewelacje dotyczące mojej tożsamości... -_ nieco tym uspokojony, sięgnął po książkę, jednak nim zdążył ja otworzyć, wypuścił ją z palców, a ta z hukiem uderzyła o podłogę. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Potworny pisk zagłuszył wszystko.

\- Aghhh - krzyknął, kuląc się na łóżku i zasłaniając uszy rękoma. Błagał żeby atak szybko się skończył i prosił w myślach żeby tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, mógł przyjąć eliksir który przygotowywał dla niego Snape. _Może z nim będzie to łatwiejsze do zniesienia.._ \- pomyślał i jęknął ponownie, mając wrażenie, że pisk się wzmaga i wraz z nim, ból staje się coraz gorszy. _Niech to już się skończy..._ \- przygryzł sobie wargę i w ustach poczuł smak własnej krwi...

\- Proszę... proszę... - zacisnął pięści na pościeli, starając skupić się na własnym oddechu. Jeszcze nigdy nie było to tak trudne.

\- Boli...

W końcu wszystko ustało. Zmuszając się do skupienia na własnym oddechu, próbował go wyrównać. Dopiero gdy w miarę mu się to udało, poruszył się, aby wstać, jednak świat wirujący przed oczami, zmusił go do ponownego położenia się. Ból głowy przyprawił go o mdłości i z trudem powstrzymał odruch wymiotny. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się aż tak źle po ataku.

 _Ile trwał? Czy był dłuższy od ostatniego?_ Nie wiedział. Tym razem nie dał rady nawet spojrzeć na zegarek. Wszystko działo się po prostu zbyt szybko. Ponownie spróbował usiąść i tym razem mu się to udało, niestety wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie, mdłości jedynie przybrały na sile.

Początkowo chciał przeczekać, aż skutki ataku przeminą, teraz jednak czuł, że tym razem nie da rady. _Potrzebuję eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Natychmiast.._ Spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. _Kolacja się jeszcze nie zaczęła, powinien więc być u siebie, albo w laboratorium..._

\- Zgredek! - zawołał, nie ufając własnym nogom na tyle, by spróbować na nich stanąć. Skrzat zjawił się kilka sekund później.

\- Harry Potter sir, wzywać? Co Zgredek może zrobić dla Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera? - syknął, przymykając oczy, gdy piskliwy głos skrzata przebił się do jego świadomości.

\- Czy Harry Potter źle się czuć? Zgredek pomóc!

\- Ciii - szepnął, ręką dając znać by zamilkł. Wziął głęboki oddech po raz kolejny powstrzymując odruch wymiotny i powiedział: - Zgredku pójdź proszę do profesora Snape'a i poproś go o silny eliksir przeciwbólowy. Jak ma coś na mdłości, również może ci dać.

\- Zgredek zrobi to! Zgredek pomoże Wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi! - z ulgą przyjął trzask oznaczający, że skrzat znikł. Naprawdę, zniesienie jego głosu było dla niego sporym wyzwaniem. Ponownie skupił się na oddychaniu, wiedząc, że pozostaje mu już tylko czekać. Nie bez powodu wybrał akurat Snape'a, nie miał ochoty słuchać rozczulającej się nad nim Pomfrey. Zresztą był pewny, że ona zamknęłaby go w skrzydle szpitalnym.

 _To ostatnia rzecz na którą mam ochotę._

/ \/ \/\/\

Nim minęło dziesięć minut, portret broniący wejścia do jego kwater odsunął się i do środka wszedł Snape we własnej osobie. Harry'emu przebiegło przez myśl pytanie, jak udało mu się otworzyć przejście, ale skrzat który zaraz za nim wsunął się do pomieszczenia, posłużył mu za całą odpowiedź.

 _Skrzacia Magia._

\- Potter? Co się dzieje? - spoglądając w stronę szkolnego mistrza eliksirów, zaklął orientując się, że pomimo okularów, świat zdradliwie zaczyna rozmazywać mu się przed oczami.

\- Nie musiałeś przychodzić.

\- Nie o to pytałem.

\- Masz eliksiry? - gdy w odpowiedzi Snape wyciągnął do niego buteleczkę z dobrze mu znanym, zielonkawym eliksirem, przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Wypił jej zawartość nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na smak i ponownie przymknął oczy. Nim minęła minuta poczuł jego zbawienne działanie. Ból nie zniknął ale zmniejszył się do tolerowanego poziomu.

\- Lepiej?

\- Tak. Nie przeszło całkowicie, ale to już da się wytrzymać. Jeśli masz jeszcze coś na mdłości, również bym tym nie wzgardził.

\- Co się stało? - Snape ponowił pytanie, wręczając mu buteleczkę z żółtawym eliksirem. Wziął z niej niedużego łyka i odpowiedział:

\- To co zawsze. Miałem kolejny atak. Nie wiem, jak długi był tym razem, jednak żaden z poprzednich nie był dotąd tak bolesny. Poza tym, po raz pierwszy nie mam po nim siły podnieść się z łóżka.. - urwał i po krótkiej pauzie, dodał:

\- Dziękuję, że przyniosłeś mi eliksiry. Bez nich nie dałbym sobie dzisiaj rady. Przepraszam, że musiałeś fatygować się tutaj osobiście.

\- Nie przepraszaj Potter. Nie masz za co. Jeśli któryś z kolejnych ataków wywoła u ciebie podobną reakcję, wyślij do mnie skrzata. Pora nie ma znaczenia. - ich oczy się spotkały i przekonał się, że profesor mówi poważnie. Przytaknął mu na zgodę.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję.

\- Przyniosłem ci również eliksir o którym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj. Nie zażywaj go jednak jeszcze. Zaczekaj do rana. Lepiej nie mieszać go z eliksirem przeciwbólowym, poza tym wciąż potrzebuje on kilku godzin na dojrzenie.

\- Będę pamiętał.

\- Jeszcze jedno Potter. Jeśli po jego zażyciu źle się poczujesz, lub zaobserwujesz u siebie jakieś zmiany skórne, od razu poinformuj mnie o tym. Pamiętaj, że to eksperymentalny eliksir.

\- Dobrze.

\- Idź teraz spać. Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

\- Powinienem pójść na kolację.

\- Potter, szczerze, czy jesteś w stanie teraz przełknąć cokolwiek? - pod czujnym spojrzeniem profesora, po prostu potrząsnął głową.

\- Tak sądziłem, idź spać. To teraz ci najbardziej potrzebne.

\- Będą pytać, dlaczego mnie nie ma.

\- O to się nie martw. Śpij.

\- Dobrze. - nie mając siły na kolejne protesty, położył się i przymknął oczy.

\- Dobranoc Harry. - słysząc własne imię z ust profesora, zmusił się do tego by ponownie na niego spojrzeć i nie mogąc powstrzymać wkradającego się na usta uśmiechu, szepnął:

\- Dobranoc Severusie.

\- Śpij Potter.

Skrzypnięcie podłogi, trzask zamykającego się portretu. Został sam, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Zasnął jak tylko ponownie zamknął oczy.

/ \/ \/\/\

Ranek w przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego dnia przywitał go gęstymi chmurami zasnuwającymi niebo. Usiadł na łóżku, przelotnie zerkając na zegarek i jęknął, orientując się, że śniadanie właśnie się zaczyna.

 _Chociaż raz będzie jakiś pożytek z tego, że spałem w ubraniach._ \- pomyślał, w biegu myjąc twarz i zęby. Pięć minut później opuszczał już swoje kwatery kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nie, wcale nie był głodny, ale miał dziwną pewność, że Madame Pomfrey w końcu go powiesi, jeśli opuści jeszcze kilka posiłków.

 _Powiesi mnie, albo co gorsza spełni swoje groźby i przygotuje mi wygodne łóżeczko w Skrzydle Szpitalnym._ \- wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. _Nienawidzę szpitali._

Pomimo tego że udało mu się nieco zaspać, na śniadaniu nie zjawił się jako ostatni. Gdy siadał przy stole, wciąż brakowało Dumbledore'a.

\- Smacznego.

\- Smacznego Harry.

Początkowo obawiał się, że zaraz zaczną wypytywać go jak się czuje, nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Snape nie podzielił się z nikim informacjami na temat swojej wczorajszej wizyty w jego pokoju. Zastanawiał się jak wyjaśnił jego nieobecność na kolacji, ale nie śmiał zapytać. Nie chciał ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

 _Skoro nie zadręczają mnie pytaniami o samopoczucie, po co ich prowokować?_

Ponownie zerknął w kierunku wejścia, minuty mijały, jednak dyrektor wciąż się nie pojawił. _On nie jest osobą która omija posiłki, dlaczego więc go nie ma? Czy coś się stało?_ \- mając nadzieję, że powód jest inny, zapytał o to swoją byłą opiekunkę.

\- Minerwo? Gdzie jest Albus?

\- Nie ma go w tej chwili w zamku. Musiał wyjechać.

\- Dlaczego? Czy coś się stało? - _Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że powodem nie są kolejne ataki śmierciożerców._

\- To nic takiego Harry, jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że w nadchodzących wyborach szykuje nam się zmiana Ministra.

\- Będą kolejne wybory? Czyżby komuś udało się w końcu zrzucić Knota ze stołka? Najwyższa pora. - McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do niego słysząc to i odparła:

\- Czarodzieje mają już dość jego braku działań. Otrzymał wotum nieufności. Jako były minister ma prawo wziąć udział w kolejnych wyborach, ale jego szanse na wygraną są znikome. Niestety sam wciąż nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Albus pojechał się z nim dzisiaj spotkać.

\- Rozumiem. Kiedy odbędą się wybory?

\- W ostatnich dniach lipca. Dokładna data nie została jeszcze oficjalnie przedstawiona. Powinna być znana w przeciągu dwóch, trzech dni. Czy chciałbyś wybrać się na wybory i także zagłosować?

\- Nie wiem jeszcze, może. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy wcześniej nie miałem czasu myśleć o takich... przyziemnych sprawach. Minie pewnie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim przestanę widzieć wszystko przez pryzmat wojny.

\- Rozumiem cię Harry. Wiedz, że nie ty jeden masz taki problem. Wielu czarodziejów musi teraz nauczyć się żyć normalnie. W twoim przypadku to będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. Nie zapominaj jednak, że z każdym problemem, nawet takim który zdaje ci się zupełnie błahy możesz przyjść porozmawiać.

\- Dziękuję Minerwo. Będę o tym pamiętał.

/ \/ \/\/\

Po śniadaniu zaszył się ponownie w swoim pokoju i powrócił do zrzuconych na ziemię rzeczy. Sięgając najpierw po książkę, otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie, ciekaw co jest w niej tak ważnego, że została przekazana mu razem z dokumentami. Nie wiedział, czego właściwie się spodziewał, jednak tytuł: "Wywary i maści" brzmiał nieco rozczarowująco. Dziwne było jedynie to, że tytuł został wypisany odręcznie. Przekartkował ją pobieżnie, z niechęcią przyznając, że przypomina mu podręcznik do eliksirów. Bardzo zaawansowany podręcznik.

 _Tak samo jak on, jest dla mnie kompletnie niezrozumiała. Jakby ją napisano po chińsku, pewnie nawet bym nie zauważył różnicy._ \- zamknął ją i położył tuż obok siebie na pościeli, po czym sięgnął po ostatnią rzecz która mu została, pożółkłą kopertę.

 _Czy to kolejne zdjęcia?_ \- Wysypał jej zawartość na pościel, przekonując się, że miał rację. Podniósł pierwsze z nich, a łzy zakręciły mu się pod powiekami, gdy ze zdjęcia pomachała do niego Lily leżąca w szpitalnym łóżku, z małym zawiniątkiem na rękach. Przyglądał się przez chwilę tej scenie, żałując, że osoby ze zdjęć, nie mogą nic powiedzieć.

\- Czy to mnie trzymasz na rękach? To na pewno ja, prawda? - miał już odłożyć fotografię na bok, gdy dostrzegł, że ktoś podpisał ją z tyłu. Obrócił zdjęcie i przeczytał:

 _Harry i Lily, 1 sierpnia 1980 roku. Witaj synku._

Położył zdjęcie na łóżku i wziął do ręki kolejne. Tym razem była na nim ich cała trójka. Lily, James i on sam. Teraz to jego ojciec przytulał do siebie zawiniątko. Uśmiechnął się, odwracając zdjęcie. Także i ono było podpisane:

 _28 sierpnia 1980 roku. Lily, James i Harry - wracamy do domu._

Na następnym siedział w raz z ojcem na kanapie, wyciągając do niego rączki, a ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku. Musiał już być nieco starszy, sądził, że miał tu z pół roku.

Niewiele się pomylił:

 _12 grudnia 1980, James i Harry - nasze dwa nocne marki. Miał już spać, James!_

Zostały już tylko dwa zdjęcia. Wziął do ręki kolejne i zamarł, omal nie wypuszczając go z rąk. Tym razem również siedział na kanapie, ale był sam. Zdjęcie zrobiono z bliska i uśmiechnięta buzia dziecka była doskonale widoczna. Odwrócił zdjęcie i odczytał podpis, błagając, żeby się mylił. Niestety, bez względu na to jak bardzo tego pragnął, napis pozostawał bez zmian:

 _14 luty 1981 roku - Harry James Potter, nasz maluch ma już siedem miesięcy._

Ponownie spojrzał na machającego do niego chłopca. - Kim ja jestem? - zapytał w przestrzeń. Nie uzyskał na to pytanie odpowiedzi. Chłopiec w dalszym ciągu machał wesoło, a jego brązowe oczy śmiały się do kogoś kto robił zdjęcie.

/ \/ \/\/\

Przez kilka kolejnych chwil wahał się, w końcu jednak przemógł się i podniósł ostatnią z fotografii. Ona również przedstawiała tego samego chłopca, tym razem jednak siedzącego na kocu, w ogrodzie. Zdjęcie zrobiono w jasnym świetle i Harry zdołał zauważyć jeszcze jedną różnicę. Włosy sfotografowanego chłopca nie były czarne, jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Były ciemnobrązowe.

Odłożył wszystko na łóżko, czując, że od myślenia zaczyna go boleć głowa. Jego myśli ogarnął chaos. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić. _Pomfrey stwierdziła, że mój wygląd się zmienia, bowiem wraca do normy... Tylko jaka to norma? Czy to są moje zdjęcia i wkrótce będę miał brązowe włosy i oczy? Z jakiegoś powodu moi rodzice zmienili mi wygląd i teraz będę wyglądał tak jak powinienem od początku? A może..._

\- Może nie dlatego się zmienia? Może wcale nie jestem Potterem? Może prawdziwy Harry jest tylko na tych zdjęciach, a ja jestem jedynie marną podróbką? - _Tylko wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego._ \- westchnął, zaciskając palce na pościeli.

\- Jeżeli jestem Harrym, dlaczego właściwie zdecydowali się zmienić mi wygląd? Co chcieli w ten sposób osiągnąć? Czy zmienianie go miałoby w ogóle jakiś sens? A jeśli jednak nim nie jestem... to dlaczego sprawili bym wyglądał jak kopia Jamesa i uczynili ze mnie swojego syna? - _Czemu nadali mi tożsamość dziecka z tych zdjęć? I jeśli to nie ja na nich jestem, co się stało z tym chłopcem? Czy on wciąż żyje, czy też..._

\- Gdzie mam szukać odpowiedzi? Czy Dumbledore na pewno nic na ten temat nie wie? A Syriusz? Czemu nigdy o tym nie powiedział? Przecież kolor moich włosów i oczu jest inny niż tego chłopca na zdjęciach, a to dziecko ma tu już siedem miesięcy... Ktoś musiał zauważyć, że coś tu się nie zgadza. Cholera, podobno James i Syriusz byli nierozłączni! Jak Syriusz mógłby o tym nie wiedzieć? - westchnął, decydując, że najpierw pokaże te zdjęcia dyrektorowi.

\- Jeżeli on nic nie wie, wtedy będę szukał wyjaśnień gdzie indziej. - podjąwszy decyzję, sięgnął po kopertę, by schować do niej zdjęcia. Zaskoczony zorientował się, że w środku jeszcze coś jest.

W kopercie znalazł kilka złożonych kartek. Po rozłożeniu ich zrozumiał, że trzyma w ręku list. Co więcej, nagłówek "Najdroższy Harry" sugerował, że był to list zaadresowany do niego. _Zaadresowano go do mnie, albo do tamtego chłopca ze zdjęć..._ \- odetchnął starając przygotować się na to, czego może się dowiedzieć i zaczął czytać:

vvv

 _Najdroższy Harry,_

 _Jeżeli trzymasz w rękach ten list, oznacza to, że spełniły się nasze najgorsze obawy i nie ma nas już dłużej przy Twoim boku. Nie wiem jak długo mogliśmy Cię wspierać, wiedz jednak, że zawsze miałeś specjalne miejsce w naszych sercach. James i ja bardzo Cię kochamy._

 _Ten list zostawimy dla Ciebie nie bez powodu. Jest kilka spraw o których musisz się dowiedzieć. Nie wiem jak wiele zdołaliśmy Ci wyjaśnić, zanim zabrakło nas przy Tobie. Być może część z informacji które chcemy Ci w nim przekazać, znasz. Mam nadzieję, że spędziliśmy razem wiele szczęśliwych lat... Bez względu na to jak było, proszę, abyś uważnie przeczytał ten list. Znajdziesz w nim kilka wskazówek które pomogą Ci rozpocząć poszukiwania, jakie niewątpliwie podejmiesz._

 _Powróćmy jednak do początku, być może wciąż jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, napiszę więc to otwarcie. Kocham cię całym moim sercem, ale to nie ja wydałam Cię na świat..._

vvv

Chociaż podejrzewał to. Chociaż wszystko tak naprawdę na to wskazywało, to i tak te słowa spadły na niego niczym grom. Czym innym było odejrzewanie, a czym innym przeczytanie, że jego najgorsze obawy, są słuszne.

To bolało.

Najbardziej bolesna była umierająca nadzieja. Mógłby jeszcze wmawiać sobie, że te słowa "nie ja cię urodziłam" skierowane zostały do tamtego chłopca ze zdjęć, ale byłoby to tylko oszukiwaniem siebie. Zmiany wyglądu które już się rozpoczęły, mówiły wszystko. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut na uspokojenie się, w końcu jednak odetchnął i trzymając się słów: "kocham cię całym moim sercem" niczym kotwicy, powrócił do przerwanego listu:

vvv

 _Powróćmy jednak do początku, być może wciąż jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, napiszę więc to otwarcie. Kocham cię całym moim sercem, ale to nie ja wydałam Cię na świat. Bez względu na to co przeczytasz w dalszej części tego listu, nie zapominaj o tym, że w moim sercu jesteś dla mnie prawdziwym synkiem. Zawsze będziesz dla mnie moim małym Zielonym Oczkiem..._

 _Wraz z listem umieściłam w kopercie kilka zdjęć. Jeśli jeszcze ich nie obejrzałeś, proszę abyś zrobił to teraz. Jeśli już je widziałeś, zapewne zauważyłeś, że to nie Ty jesteś na tych fotografiach. Tak moje małe Zielone Oczko, chłopiec na zdjęciach to Harry James Potter, biologiczny syn mój i Jamesa. Pewnie w tym momencie chcesz zapytać, gdzie on jest i dlaczego sam również nazywasz się Harry Potter?_

 _Pisanie o tym wciąż sprawia mi ból, otwierając nie zagojoną ranę, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że prawdziwy Harry umarł. Wkrótce po tym, Ty sam stałeś się Harrym, przyjmując piętno jakie związane zostało z tym imieniem. Nie, w żadnym razie nie chciałam Cię na nie skazywać, jednak jak się okazało, nie miałam wyboru. To była dla Ciebie jedyna droga. Tylko w ten sposób mogłam ocalić Twe życie... tylko tak byłam w stanie zagwarantować Ci bezpieczeństwo. Wiem, to wszystko jest pewnie teraz dla Ciebie mało zrozumiałe, pozwól więc, że w tym miejscu przystopuję i cofnę się do wydarzeń które sprowadziły Cię do tego kim teraz jesteś._

 _Na początku 1980 roku pewna jasnowidząca wygłosiła przepowiednię. Według niej, pod koniec lipca miał narodzić się chłopiec który będzie posiadał moc zdolną zniszczyć Voldemorta. Miał narodzić się z tych, którzy w trwającej wojnie, trzykrotnie mu się oparli... Wkrótce, w wyznaczonym przez nią terminie przyszło na świat dwoje dzieci. Jednym z nich był synek mojej przyjaciółki Alicji Longbottom, drugim, moje własne dziecko._

 _Prawdę mówiąc, przez cały czas błagałam aby to nie był mój mały Harry. Kocham Alicję jak siostrę, ale chciałam, aby to jej synek okazał się tym wybranym. Chciałam, jednak już w drugim tygodniu swojego życia, Harry nie pozostawił mi żadnych wątpliwości. Moc którą władał nie była mocą niemowlaka... To on był dzieckiem z przepowiedni._

 _Staraliśmy się to ukryć, niestety wkrótce zrozumieliśmy, że mamy wśród nas szpiega. Voldemort odkrył prawdę o zdolnościach jakie posiada nasz syn. To dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się zniknąć na jakiś czas i ukryć pod Fideliusem. Nie spotykaliśmy się z nikim. Kontakt z przyjaciółmi mieliśmy jedynie listowny. W kilka miesięcy po tym jak ukryliśmy się, pojawiłeś się w naszym życiu. Do dziś pamiętam tę wietrzną, grudniową noc, gdy stało się coś, co w tamtej chwili przyprawiło nas o palpitację serca... Chociaż byliśmy dobrze ukryci i nikt nie powinien być nawet w stanie zobaczyć naszego domu, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Byliśmy już gotowi do ucieczki gdy stanęły otworem i cały nasz świat na kilka sekund zatrzymał się w miejscu._

 _W drzwiach stał mężczyzna z zawiniątkiem na rękach. Dziecko które przytulał do siebie to byłeś właśnie Ty.. To co powiedział nam ten mężczyzna, sprawiło, że od razu znalazło się dla Ciebie miejsce w moim sercu. Zdobyłeś mnie swoim pierwszym uśmiechem moje małe Zielone Oczko. Wracając do sprawy, zgodziliśmy się z Jamesem abyś został z nami jako nasze dziecko. Miałeś stać się kuzynem naszego własnego syna i wychowywać się razem z nim. Przybysz podał Ci eliksir który zmienił Twój wygląd, nadając Ci cechy charakterystyczne dla rodu Potterów. Później rzucił na Ciebie zaklęcie przedłużające jego działanie. (Fiolki które znalazłeś w skrzyni wraz z tym listem i zdjęciami, to wspomnienia z tamtej nocy)._

 _Od tej pory byliśmy we czwórkę, Ja, James, Harry i ty. Nie posiadałeś imienia, nazwaliśmy Cię więc Chris. Przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy wiedliśmy spokojne życie, o ile można tak powiedzieć o mieszkaniu w domu z dwójką brzdąców o niespotykanej sile magicznej. Tak mój mały, już przyjmując Cię pod swój dach wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś niezwykłym dzieckiem._

 _Nasza sielanka nie trwała jednak długo... pewnej nocy zrobiliśmy rzecz za którą przeklinam się po dziś dzień. Wyszliśmy na spacer. Byliśmy dobrze zakamuflowani i wszystko zdawało się być w porządku, niestety zostaliśmy zdemaskowani. Tylko dzięki refleksowi Jamesa, udało się nam uciec i schronić w domu. Od tego dnia postanowiliśmy już nie wychodzi dopóki Voldemort żyje, ale najgorsze już się stało..._

 _Zostaliście trafieni klątwą Abrinu. To paskudny czar na który po dzień dzisiejszy nie jest znane żadne przeciw zaklęcie. Zaufany Uzdrowiciel nie był w stanie nic zrobić. My sami mogliśmy jedynie patrzeć na wasz ból... Harry zmarł jeszcze tej samej nocy, Ty jednak dalej walczyłeś. A w końcu, gdy nastał ranek, znów uśmiechnąłeś się do nas. Sądzę, że przeżyłeś dzięki swojej krwi. ( Gdy obejrzysz wspomnienia, zrozumiesz, co mam na myśli)._

 _Choć serce bolało mnie po śmierci Harry'ego, dziękowałąm Merlinowi, że choć jeden z was wciąż jest z nami. To właśnie po tamtej nocy uznaliśmy, że powinieneś przejąć jego tożsamość. Byliście w bardzo zbliżonym wieku i wiedziałam, że nikt się nie zorientuje... Zrobiliśmy to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze świat wciąż potrzebował Harry'ego Pottera, a twoja moc dawała Ci szansę na zwycięstwo w walce z Voldemortem. (Mam jednak nadzieję, że w chwili gdy czytasz ten list, Voldemort jest już tylko odległym wspomnieniem)._

 _Drugim z powodów był człowiek który Cię do nas przyniósł. Trafiłeś do nas dzięki samemu przeklętemu Gellertowi Grindelwaldowi. Nie wiem kto jest gorszy, on czy Voldemort... W każdym razie to on zostawił Cię u nas, twierdząc, że zostałeś porzucony w lesie. Nie wiem ile jest w tym prawdy. Nie sądzę, aby łączyły Cię z nim jakiekolwiek więzy krwi. Mimo wszystko, szybciej uznałabym, że uprowadził Cię skądś, niż znalazł w lesie. Powiedział, że nie masz nikogo i oddaje Cię nam pod opiekę... Nie powiedział tego, jednak gdy odkryliśmy jego tożsamość, zaczęliśmy bać się, że pewnego dnia zechce po Ciebie wrócić. To właśnie dlatego uznaliśmy, że najlepiej abyś został Harrym._

 _Za pomocą kilku starych rytuałów udało mi się zmodyfikować skutki eliksiru którym on Ciebie napoił. Upodobniliśmy Ciebie także do mnie, tym samym zyskałeś wygląd naszego syna. Ukryliśmy wszystkie ślady tego jak w rzeczywistości wyglądał Harry. Od tej pory Ty byłeś Harrym. Tak było dla Ciebie najbezpieczniej._

 _Teraz proszę Cię abyś zajrzał we wspomnienia pozostawione w fiolkach. One przybliżą Ci noc w której pojawiłeś się pod naszym dachem i pozwolą Ci zrozumieć Twą własną naturę. Jest pewien powód dla którego poznajesz te informacje akurat teraz gdy kończysz siedemnaście lat. Zajrzyj w nie i nie zapominaj, że jesteś naszym synem, bez względu na swą krew i pochodzenie._ _Jeśli zdecydujesz się kiedykolwiek szukać prawdy o własnej tożsamości, proszę Cię abyś pamiętał, że masz pełne prawo do nazywania się Harrym Potterem._

 _Zawsze wierz swemu sercu._

 _Twoja mama_

 _Lily_

 _Ps. Na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka znajdziesz grób bez daty urodzin i śmierci. Wyryto na nim: Chris Potter. Proszę Cię, abyś w naszym imieniu złożył kwiaty na grobie swojego brata który nie dostał szansy na to, aby mógł dorosnąć._

 _L.P._

/ \/ \/\/\

Odłożył list na bok. Niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Czuł się rozdarty. List od mamy wywołał w nim mieszane uczucia. Rozumiał dlaczego zdecydowali się postąpić tak a nie inaczej. Rozumiał to, ale miał zarazem wrażenie, że wszystko w co do tej pory wierzył, rozpada się niczym domek z kart.

 _Nie jestem Harrym Potterem._ Myśl o tym była szokująca, w jakiś jednak sposób ten list pozwolił mu się z nią oswoić. Czuł przebijającą między wierszami miłość którą darzyła go Lily Potter. W tym momencie była dla niego mamą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czuł to, zarazem jednak pojawiło się w nim pragnienie zrozumienia tego kim właściwie jest. Gdyby mama napisała mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w czasie wojny i zdecydowali się go przygarnąć, to przyjąłby to z ulgą. Jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie byłoby lepsze od tego które otrzymał.

Sama myśl o tym, że to Gellert Grindelwald przyniósł go do domu jego rodziców, była dla niego tak absurdalna, że niemal nierealna. Tak, dobrze wiedział kim był ten człowiek. W magicznym świecie nie było chyba osoby która nie znałaby imienia poprzedniego Czarnego Pana. Tym bardziej nie potrafił pojąć jak mógł w ogóle trafić w ręce kogoś jego pokroju. _Czy on mnie skądś porwał? A może znał moich rodziców?_

\- Co jeśli okaże się, że moi rodzice byli jego jakimiś chorymi zwolennikami? - zadrżał. Czy byli kimś na zasadzie porąbanych śmierciożerców Voldemorta? - wzdrygnął się ponownie. _Chyba wolałbym żeby wersja z porwaniem była bliższa prawdzie._

 _Jednak jeśli mnie zabrał, to po co? Co dało mu uczynienie mnie członkiem rodziny Potterów? Dlaczego nie wybrał jakiejś mrocznej rodziny tylko taką która oficjalnie przeciwstawiała się Voldemortowi? Co chciał osiągnąć? Czy naprawdę przybyłby po mnie gdybym wciąż nazywał się Chris? -_ westchnął, spoglądając na leżące w skrzynce fiolki.

\- Co mama miała na myśli mówiąc, że ocaliła mnie moja krew? Co jest w niej tak wyjątkowego, że zdołałem przeżyć klątwę która zabiła... mojego brata. - nie był w stanie nazwać tamtego chłopca Harrym, jeszcze nie.

 _Co jest w tych wspomnieniach tak ważnego, że kazała od razu mi je obejrzeć? Dlaczego chciała abym poznał je gdy ukończę siedemnaście lat? Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tymi zmianami w moim wyglądzie? Czy to może o to chodzić?_

\- Chciałaś mnie przygotować? - Momentalnie podejmując decyzję, schylił się i wyciągnął flakoniki. Ukrył je w spodniach i pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie. Gdy szedł korytarzami, w głowie miał jedną myśl:

 _Dumbledore ma w gabinecie myślodsiewnię._

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Ottery St Catchpole – czy ktoś ma lepszą pamięć niż nasz drogi Harry i już wie dlaczego ta nazwa wydaje się mu znajoma? Jak komuś nie udało się odkryć, informuję że w tamtych rejonach znajduje się dom Rona – Nora.**

 **Hmm - to że eliksir przeciwbólowy jest zielony, a na mdłości żółty, jest całkowicie moim wymysłem. Przyznaję się!**

 **Zielone Oczko - tym razem to nie mój pomysł, to określenie zostało zaczerpnięte z tekstu Razem z Danger.**

 **Abrin – to toksyna znajdująca się w nasionach modligroszku pospolitego. Ja zrobiłam z niej zaklęcie ;)**

 **Gellert Grindelwald jest znany w świecie czarodziejów jako drugi Najniebezpieczniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów (po odebraniu mu zaszczytnego pierwszego miejsca przez Toma Riddle'a znanego pod imieniem Lord Voldemort), chociaż podobno u szczytu swej potęgi Gellert władał mocami, o których obecny Czarny Pan mógł tylko pomarzyć. - informacje z wiki HP, dla ciekawskich.**

/ \/ \/\/\

 **Koniec Rozdziału 5**


End file.
